The Love of a Father
by washow
Summary: This is series of independent stories which reflect the many facets of fatherly love. STORY 7 IS NEW TITLED COMFORT OF A FATHER. A happy reunion should be in store as Estel and the twins are returning from the young human’s first trip with the rangers.
1. The End of Harmony

Title: The Love of a washow  
  
Rating: G (will be PG for chapter 3 only)  
  
Summary: A father's day tribute to Elrond. This is series of eight independent stories which reflect the many facets of fatherly love. The first chapter is called The End of Harmony and is a short glimpse of one event that occurred after Celebrìan was found and before she sailed to Valinor.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings nor am I making any profit from this story. Any similarities to other fan fiction are purely coincidental.  
  
A/N: I have been going back and forth on this idea for about four months now and have finally decided to go ahead and write it. Okay truth be told I was working on something else and a short story kept creeping it's way into the text. The unfortunate thing was the story didn't fit in with that other work but it wouldn't go away either. So I have developed his non- traditional story to satisfy the plot bunny. I still have misgivings about publishing it because it isn't like anything I've ever read but I'll take a chance. It is very important that you realize this isn't a multi-chapter story but rather a collection of short stories. I'll be posting faithfully every other day for your reading pleasure.  
  
Chapter 1: The End of Harmony  
  
It was a gray and dreary day in Imladris and for good reason because the lady of the house had lately returned to the beautiful abode after being tortured by orcs. The lord of the manner was able to heal his beloved's bodily wounds but despite how much he tried he could not close those wounds, which had been inflicted upon her spirit. The wounds had been poisoned and that evil substance had managed to distance the delicate elf from the happiness of Middle Earth to such a degree that she was going to sail for the undying lands. That decision came as an incredible shock to the occupants of the house who had just gotten back the one they lost only to learn that they were going to lose her again. Elrond Peredhil had taken refuge in the majestic library of Imladris because he had often found peace there but this day was different for this day was so dark that the elven lord was sure he would never know peace again. His wife was about to embark on a journey to the undying lands and was taking half of his heart with her. For that reason he longed to sail to the undying lands so he could be whole again and free of despair.  
  
The brooding elf didn't realize that another had entered and was standing in the shadows. "Your heart is torn over whether to go with her or to remain here in your beloved Middle Earth."  
  
Elrond turned quickly at the unexpected statement and was surprised by who he saw standing there, "Galadriel, I'm sorry my lady I didn't hear you enter. Is there a change in Celebrìan?"  
  
Elrond started toward the door but was brought to an abrupt halt by a hand on his arm, "There is no change Elrond and there is no reason to worry. I came looking for you because I am concerned for your well being during this trying time. Will you sail with her?"  
  
Elrond settled himself into the chair the lady had directed him to and wearily rested his head in his hand, "I don't know. There are so many things which seem unsettled. I want to go but . . ." at this juncture he absently played with the ring upon his finger than murmured to himself, "I suppose Glorfindel would take it."  
  
Galadriel settled on the neighboring settee and nodded, "He would and there isn't a more trustworthy elf in Middle Earth but there are other reasons to stay besides your duty." Elrond raised his eyes to meet those of his wife's mother and the lady continued, "Your children need you Elrond. They are losing their mother and they need you desperately. You face a difficult choice leave with your wife and allow both of your hearts to be restored or stay here with your children and allow them to slowly restore your heart. Which path will you choose? None but you know the answer that lies in your heart." With that statement the lady left as suddenly as she had appeared leaving the half-elven lord alone with his thoughts.  
  
As the day turned to night Elrond roamed the passages of his hall seeking respite from the worry and indecision which plagued his heart. Finally he found himself on the balcony, which was across the passage from the room he and his wife shared. He gazed at the chamber door for what seemed to be eternity as he thought about the beautiful elf that laid inside in a drugged sleep. Finally he turned and faced toward his valley and let his head drop in defeat, he was so confused about what to do and so angry with the Valar who would allow this to happen. Suddenly his reverie was broken by a hand gripping his shoulder.  
  
"Do not despair my friend for joy will come again to this house."  
  
Elrond turned to meet his golden haired advisor's eyes, "Glorfindel, how I wish I had your certainty."  
  
The ancient elf smiled, "You have anything which is mine to give my friend and so for now I give you my certainty. Galadriel spoke to you about staying for the children did she not?" Elrond gave a small nod in response so Glorfindel continued, "What have you decided?"  
  
Elrond sighed, "I don't know how I can stay my friend. How can I let half of my heart leave and keep on living? I'm tired old friend, so many sorrowful things have occurred in my life and now my heart is weary and desires peace. But yet how can I leave my children? How can I make them go through the same abandonment I went through when I was young? How can I be parted from them, the twins who remind me so much of Elros and I and little Arwen, so young, sweet and innocent?" Elrond raised pleading eyes to his old friend, "Tell me what to do"  
  
Glorfindel smiled, "That I cannot do my friend. This choice belongs to you and you alone. But I will tell you this, I'll stay here and help in whatever capacity you need me. If you sail I'll raise your children the best I can and if you stay I'll be by your side helping you in your struggles."  
  
With those words of wisdom the lord of Gondolin disappeared from the balcony leaving the Lord of Imladris alone with his thoughts. Long did the half-elf stand there staring at the sky as his father made his nightly voyage when there was a cry in the night.  
  
"Ada!"  
  
When Elrond heard that sound he bolted upright and ran down the hall to his daughter's room. He was making his way to the bed when Arwen continued to cry out, "Ada, don't leave ada. We need you!" With this last cry Arwen shot upright in her bed and started to sob.  
  
Elrond ran the rest of the way to his daughters bed and gently scooped her into his arms, "Don't cry little one, ada's here."  
  
Arwen raised her tear-streaked face to her father, "Are you going to leave us too?"  
  
As Elrond gazed at his crying daughter tears started to fall from his own eyes, "No little one, I'm staying here with you for a very long time."  
  
This reassured the elfling and she started to drift off to sleep but not before asking one last question, "Promise?"  
  
Elrond gently laid his daughter on her bed and kissed her brow, "Yes I promise." So at that moment Elrond finally made a decision and put aside his desire to leave with his wife and instead stayed in Middle Earth and allowed the love of his children to heal his heart.  
  
The end  
  
A/N: Feel free to leave a review but remember to be polite. I'm human too and right now my feelings are on my sleeve so be nice. 


	2. Wounded Hearts

Title: Series title: The Love of a Father  
Story title: Wounded Hearts  
  
Author: washow  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: The hearts of those left after Celebrìan departed for Valinor are wounded. Each deals with their grief in a different way but will the grief of one destroy the rest?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings nor am I making any profit from this story. Any similarities to other fan fiction are purely coincidental. I tried to remain as true to the books as I possibly could and any departures which aren't noted were by accident. This is not slash just friendship and family love.  
  
Warning: Each of the stories in this collection is written to stand-alone. However, it is necessary for you to know the history of Elrond and his family to really understand the stories. You can get this information from reading the appendix of The Return of the King or by reading the previous stories in this collection.  
  
A/N: I apologize for the lateness of the post but it still is Tuesday just much later than I had planned to get this up. I have struggled with this chapter because of difficulties characterizing Arwen. I feel as though she is a stranger because she was rarely mentioned in the books and I haven't read many fan fiction works which feature her. So after many rewrites I give you my best shot, I hope it is acceptable to you and if it isn't please make comments which could help me improve this story. I have some unfortunate news to pass along to you, I'm being called out of town and will miss the Thursday post. I promise this is unintentional and I wish there was a way to avoid it but I just can't post on Thursday so I'm going to wait until Sat. Again I am so sorry and beg you for your forgiveness. I hope you aren't too disappointed. Reviewer responses can be found at the bottom.  
  
Wounded Hearts  
  
The year since the lady Celebrìan sailed had been difficult for the lord and his children and in fact for all the inhabitants of Imladris. However, life went on as is it's want and Elrond was once again assuming his duties as leader of the hidden valley, his sons were spending all of their time on the training fields and his daughter was secluding herself in her room. The actions of his youngest caused Elrond to worry because she hardly ate or slept and she rarely talked to anyone in short she was dying from her grief. Elrond had tried everything to pull Arwen out of despair; giving her space, giving her attention, giving her an opportunity to undertake duties in the running of the valley but nothing seemed to work. Finally he came to his wits end and sent a message to Galadriel and Celeborn asking for aid because he could no longer stand to watch his daughter die.  
  
Several weeks after having sent the letter Elrond was making his morning rounds when he noticed a peculiar sight above the eastern border of the valley. There high in the sky was a beautiful rainbow despite the fact that it had not rained in almost a week. The rational portion of his mind said it was probably an abundance of moisture in the air while the superstitious part reminded him that rainbows are often omens of blessings. These thoughts were quickly dismissed as he continued his rounds and allowed the tasks of the day to take his attention. However, when he returned to his study and saw the message from Lorien on his desk he remembered the rainbow and was sure this meant the lord and lady knew of a way to help Arwen. The elderly elf ripped open the letter as quickly as a five hundred year old elfling opens gifts on their begetting day but unfortunately he was disappointed by the content.  
  
Out of the shadows crept a form which made it's way to Elrond's side and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "What does it say my friend?" Glorfindel asked quietly. Elrond didn't respond but instead handed the message to his long time advisor and friend. After reading the message the ancient elf sighed sadly, "My friend this isn't all bad, the lady is fairly sure that Arwen will recover if she comes to live with her in Lorien."  
  
Elrond raised his tear-filled eyes to meet the gaze of his friend, "Yes, but she would have to stay in Lorien. I would lose her as well! I don't know if my heart can handle another loss mellon nín."  
  
Glorfindel shook Elrond's shoulder's firmly, "Elrond! Listen to me this isn't the defeat you think it is, this is a solution or at least a potential solution. Would you rather have your daughter in Lorien or in Valinor or worse yet in Mandos' halls? I know that this is a shock to you and the Valar know you don't deserve it but I made you a promise and it is one I intend to keep, I'll help you through this even if it takes every ounce of my strength."  
  
Elrond nodded, "Thank you my friend, you are right this is a solution and I'll not rest until I've taken every opportunity to see my daughter healed even if it means I lose yet another part of my heart. Choose the best soldiers to ride with us because I'll not have my daughter fall to the same foe as her mother. I'm going to fetch Arwen and we'll leave as soon as I can get her on a horse."  
  
Glorfindel nodded and went in search of his best soldiers while Elrond went to retrieve his grief stricken child. When he reached the door he knocked, "Arwen? Arwen please answer the door I have some exciting news." Getting no answer Elrond pushed the door open and entered the room and was able to see his daughter sitting on the balcony. He walked to her side and followed her gaze into Celebrían's garden. Elrond had to surpass a sad sigh, it was bittersweet that Arwen's balcony overlooked the one place she had spent so many hours with her mother. Elrond stood for several moments with his hand on his daughter's shoulder than knelt so he could look in her eyes, "Sweetheart I have wonderful news, your grandmother has invited you for a visit". This elicited no response from the elf so Elrond opted for action instead of words and quickly threw some things in a bag and helped his daughter to her feet. The pair made a quick stop in Elrond's room and then moved out into the courtyard where they found a contingent of guards, including Glorfindel and the twins, waiting for them.  
  
The ride to Lorien was fast even by elven standards but it was agonizingly slow to Elrond who watched his daughter drift further and further into despair each day. Just after dawn on the fourteenth day the party from Imladris arrived at Caras Galadhon, the city in the trees, where the lord and lady awaited them. When the party arrived in front of Galadriel and Celeborn no works of greeting were uttered but instead a single look was exchanged between the lady of the golden wood and the lord of Imladris. Galadriel moved to stand in front of her granddaughter who was staring at the dirt. When Arwen didn't acknowledge the presence of her grandmother Galadriel gently raised the younger elf's chin until their eyes met.  
  
"Grandmother" Arwen said softly before throwing herself into the lady's open arms.  
  
Elrond looked on in amazement, "That is the first thing she has said in over a month."  
  
Galadriel took Arwen by the hand and addressed the group, "I must take her somewhere private for a few days in order to determine if she can be saved from her grief." She surveyed the weary faces of Elrond and the twins before continuing, "While we are away you should rest and regain your strength for you still have many challenges before you."  
  
Once his wife and granddaughter had disappeared Celeborn turned to Elrond and his grandsons, "Come you are weary we will eat then you will rest."  
  
Late that night, long after the meal was finished and everyone was in bed, Elrond walked the halls of Caras Galadhon. Finally he came to a point that allowed him to survey the entire settlement while he contemplated the possible loss of his daughter. He leaned on the railing as anguish threatened to overwhelm him, he had failed to heal his wife's spirit and in that failing he had caused his daughter to fall to the lowest point of despair. What kind of husband and father was he that he could allow these things to happen? While the half-elven lord stood there wandering those dark paths in his mind another sleepless elf silently made his way to Elrond's side.  
  
"None of this is your fault." Celeborn waited until Elrond turned surprised eyes to him and continued, "Nor could you have prevented it. I can see how much the loss of Celebrìan and the uncertain future of Arwen have been plaguing you. Even now you can't sleep. Galadriel and I don't hold you at fault and I wish you wouldn't hold yourself at fault. Your children need you at full strength Elrond, when was the last time you slept?"  
  
Elrond looked up with tired eyes, "I'm not sure, last week I think."  
  
"It is I thought, Glorfindel is making one of your infamous droughts for you my lord" Celeborn said with a mischievous smile, "And you will drink it and you will sleep. Then tomorrow you'll relax and allow the power of the golden wood to rejuvenate your spirit."  
  
At that moment Glorfindel arrived and smirked as he bowed and held out a goblet to Elrond, "Drink up my lord".  
  
Elrond glared at his old friend as he took the goblet but the rational part of his brain admitted they were right, he did need this to help him sleep so he closed his eyes and downed it as quickly as possible. At the end of the drink he opened his eyes in surprise and looked at the golden haired elf.  
  
Glorfindel laughed, "Some of us aren't as sadistic as you my friend and add a little honey to make to go down easier. Now off to bed with you before that drought makes you fall down where you stand."  
  
Elrond smiled and departed for his bedchamber, "His heart is still raw from the loss of Celebrìan and the possible loss of Arwen isn't helping matters. He needs us now more than ever." Glorfindel murmured as they watched Elrond stumble into his chamber.  
  
Celeborn smiled gently, "Tis true my friend that his heart isn't healed but your presence by his side has helped greatly for I believe that if it weren't for you he would have left for the undying lands with Celebrìan."  
  
Glorfindel shook his head, "No it was the love for and of his children which kept him here.  
  
Celeborn smiled at the reborn elf who was too humble to take credit for the comfort his presence offered those around him. The silver-haired elf decided to let the subject drop and instead commented, "He isn't the only one whose heart has been aching my friend. Now off to bed with you before I make you one of Elrond's droughts." Glorfindel narrowed his eyes at the elf in front of him and Celeborn continued, "Rest my friend, Galadriel and Arwen won't be back for a few days at which time you'll be needed at your best.  
  
Each morning of Galadriel's absence the beauty of the morning called Elrond from his bed and he began to wander around the childhood home of his wife. When he reflected upon it later he found it odd that the place that held so many memories of his wife could be comforting but somehow it eased his soul to be there. The fourth morning dawned just as beautiful but there was something different about the day. Suddenly Galadriel appeared on the far side of the meadow the lord of the wood and his extended family were dining in. Elrond jumped to his feet and felt his heart drop to his stomach when he saw the lady was alone. He quickly crossed the meadow and approached the lady with a terrified look in his eyes.  
  
Galadriel took his hand and gazed into his eyes, "Be not afraid Elrond, she yet lives."  
  
The terror in his eyes weakened to a look of fear, "But will she stay?"  
  
"That is for her to tell you. She is in the basin near the mirror, find her there and she'll tell you that which your heart seeks to learn." Elrond nodded than continued on to the basin while Galadriel turned and walked to the table where the rest of her family sat gazing at her with rapt attention. She stopped just long enough to give them a reassuring smile than continued toward her talon.  
  
"I wonder what that means?" Elladan asked quietly.  
  
"Only time will tell young one. Finish your breakfast" Glorfindel rebuked as he picked up where he had left off on his meal.  
  
When Elrond reached his destination he stopped at the top of the stairs and gazed at his daughter. Arwen, looking less sad and lost, was casually running her hand along the top of the mirror. As Elrond gazed his mind automatically went back to the day he had met Celebrìan and realized how much his daughter reminded him of his wife. She had the same smile, the same patience and the same gentle heart.  
  
After long minutes of gazing Elrond descended the stairs which caused Arwen to notice her father, "Ada" she whispered before running into his arms. Elrond didn't say a word but instead held his daughter tightly to him placing his head on top of hers and breathing in the scent that had been associated with Arwen her whole life.  
  
Finally he pulled back and gazed deeply into her eyes, "You seem better".  
  
She nodded, "I am, grandmother helped." Than the she-elf walked back over to the mirror and gently ran her hand along the rim, "It is funny is it not?" Her father just gave her a questioning look so she continued, "That even with all the knowledge and power grandmother has at her disposal she was not able to see what would happen to her own daughter."  
  
The last bit was said with a trace of bitterness so Elrond walked to his daughter and took her hand in his own, "Not even the wise can see all ends1. Just as I can not see what now troubles your heart." He lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes, "Tell me what troubles you."  
  
Arwen turned her head out of her father's hand and walked a few steps away than released the information which was keeping her heart captive, "I can't go back with you."  
  
Elrond was stunned at his news and a little confused so he walked to his daughter, "What do you mean? Are you leaving for the heavens?"  
  
Arwen lifted tear filled eyes to her father, "No, I'm not leaving Middle Earth but neither can I return to Imladris. The valley holds too many memories of mother and I'm afraid I cannot find peace there. Perhaps in time I'll be able to return but for now I need to stay here with grandmother."  
  
Elrond pulled her in for a hug and nodded into her hair while tears ran down his face. He couldn't believe he was losing her, the long-term memories of an elf would never allow her to find peace in her childhood home. Finally Elrond broke the embrace and raised Arwen's chin, "Were you afraid to tell me?" When Arwen nodded Elrond continued, "Why? Were you afraid I'd be angry?"  
  
Arwen broke away from her father and shook her head, "No I didn't think you'd be angry I just didn't want to wound your heart anymore than it already has been." Her father opened his mouth to interrupt but Arwen continued, "I know your heart was wounded when mother left but you ignored the pain and stayed in Middle Earth for us. I didn't want to add to your pain by revealing that I was going to leave Imladris."  
  
Elrond embraced his daughter once more, "As long as you are healthy and staying in Middle Earth I'll be just fine little one. Would you like me to tell your brothers?"  
  
Arwen shook her head to the negative, "I'll tell them. Will you ask them to meet me here?" Elrond kissed her head then made his way to the meadow where he had left his sons. Once he reached his two identical sons he simple directed them, "She is waiting for you by the mirror." When they saw they were going to get no more information out of their father they set off toward the basin. Elrond acknowledged Celeborn and Glorfindel with a nod and set off into the forest.  
  
The two elf lords exchanged a look than went their separate ways with Celeborn seeking out his wife and Glorfindel searching for Elrond. Actually the blond knew where he would find his friend and when he reached the small pool he quietly went to his friend's side, "She is leaving?"  
  
"No, she is staying but she is staying here instead of in Imladris" Elrond murmured.  
  
Glorfindel took a deep breath and began to try to reassure his friend, "Here is better than the halls of Mandos. I know you'll miss her but this isn't forever one day you'll be together in Valinor. When that time comes the years Arwen spent apart from you on Middle Earth will seem but a moment in time"  
  
Elrond smiled at his friend, "What would I do without you?"  
  
Glorfindel returned the smile and wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders, "Lets hope we don't have to find out."  
  
The twins found Arwen just where Elrond had left her and eagerly went to greet her. Elladan embraced his sister than asked the question which was eating at his heart, "Are you sailing?"  
  
Arwen turned away from her brothers, "I'm not leaving Middle Earth but neither am I returning to Imladris." The twins turned identical looks of shock on her but she held them at bay with a gesture which asked for patience, "Please understand I can't be happy there right now, the memories are still too fresh and it hurts too much. You had each other for company and reassurance, Ada had his duties in running Imladris and I had mother. Now that she is gone I find no peace there but here I have grandmother. She can't take the place of our mother but she does make the void manageable.  
  
Elrohir walked to his younger sibling, "Little one don't turn from us, we aren't angry. I wish you could come home but since the memories are too painful I'm glad you're able to find peace here."  
  
The small family spent several happy weeks together in the golden wood but eventually it was time for Elrond and the twins to return to Imladris. On the morning of departure Elrond found his daughter standing at a spot which overlooked the elven city, "It is beautiful is it not?"  
  
Arwen smiled at her father, "Aye it is but I wonder how much it's beauty will diminish after you leave."  
  
Elrond embraced his daughter, "Don't let its beauty diminish in your eye just because we aren't here. We will never truly be parted from you because you carry a piece of us in your heart."  
  
Tears started to meander down Arwen's face, "I'll miss you ada"  
  
Elrond held to his daughter even tighter, "I'll miss you too little one but your brothers will visit often and I'll come when I can. When you are ready your welcome to visit anytime just promise to bring an escort."  
  
Arwen nodded, "I promise. Goodbye ada"  
  
"Goodbye little one."  
  
Soon after the father and daughter said their farewells the party left the golden wood for Imladris. They rode with the knowledge that they would never be parted from Arwen because the love they had for her could easily stretch the distance between the elven realms.  
  
The end  
  
A/N: Please leave a review but remember to be polite. Let me know what you thought of the characterization of Arwen. Next post on Saturday (so very sorry).  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
frodo16424 – I'm really glad you liked the first story. I hope the rest of them live up to your expectations. I was extremely flattered you liked the characterization of Elrond, that means a lot to me, thank you.  
  
Zammy – I was having a very stressful day than I got your review and it made me smile and forget my troubles for a while. I'm glad you liked the first story, I've been told I could write greeting cards I'm that sentimental so you should expect more family hardships and love in the other chapters.  
  
Citations 1- Tolkien, C. 1951. The Fellowship of the Ring. 


	3. Endless Night

Title: The collection is called The Love of a Father.  
The story is called Endless Night.  
  
Author: washow  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: In the dark of night a father may lose yet another piece of his heart.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings nor am I making any profit from this story. Any similarities to other fan fiction are purely coincidental. I tried to remain as true to the books as I could but their may be a few discrepancies. This is not slash but a tale of friendship and family love.  
  
Warning: Each of the stories in this collection is written to stand-alone. However, it is necessary for you to know the history of Elrond and his family to really understand the stories. You can get this information from reading the appendix of The Return of the King or by reading the previous stories in this collection.  
  
Endless Night  
  
It had been a long and trying day for the lord of Imladris and there was no end in sight because he was sitting vigil beside the sick beds of two grievously wounded patients. Under normal circumstances the lord would have turned the night vigil over to his assistants and taken his rest but these were not normal circumstances. Unusual because the two elves in these sick beds were the lord's own sons and he would entrust their care to no one else. Elrond rose from his place between the two beds and walked to the window where he considered the events of the day.  
  
Flashback  
  
It had been a morning like many others in the past; all of Imladris was preparing a feast to celebrate the return of the young lords from an orc hunt. Since their sister had moved to Lorien the twins spent most of the time hunting orcs in order to exact revenge for what was done to their mother and ultimately to their family. The normalcy of the morning had been broken with the clatter of hooves on the cobblestones in the courtyard. When the lord of the valley heard the noise he left his work and headed for the door hoping that his sons had arrived early. However, the sight that greeted him wasn't the happy reunion that he was expecting. There in the courtyard were two horses, one without a rider and the other bearing two riders. Elrond didn't hesitate a moment but ran down the stairs to Elladan's horse who was shifting restlessly with his two burdens. Upon closer inspection the elven lord found that both of his sons were unconscious so apparently the only reason the twins had arrived at all was the loyalty of their mounts. Glorfindel came and helped Elrond get the twins off the horse and onto the ground where Elrond could determine their status. Elrond's hand shook ever so slightly as he reached down to feel for a pulse on his youngest son, it took a moment but he found weak signs of life flowing through Elrohir. Satisfied he moved the mere inches to his eldest son and held his breath while he searched for signs of life and when he found what he was looking for he sent a silent praise to the Valar. Looking up he met the concerned gaze of his advisor. "They live." He then quickly looked over his shoulder at the large group of elves standing in the courtyard, "Please, go move Elladan's bed into Elrohir's room." He quipped shortly than turned back to his friend, "It will be easier to watch them if they are together. Now lets get them upstairs because although they are alive now I'm not sure how long that will last."  
  
The two elf lords didn't wait a minute longer but instead scooped up their charges and ran up the stairs. When the four elves arrived the beds were in place so the two lords gently deposited their charges and began removing their clothes. When Elrond removed the younger twin's tunic he froze in place. It appeared that Elrohir had nearly been sliced in half by an orc because there was a gash just above his right hip that extended nearly to his spinal column.  
  
When Glorfindel finished getting Elladan undressed he turned and noticed Elrond was standing motionless. Afraid that the youngest had made the journey to the halls of waiting Glorfindel quickly crossed to his friend's side, "Oh the Valar" he exclaimed when he saw what had caused his friend to freeze. Glorfindel realized his friend was in shook so he motioned to the healer-in-training who had just entered the room with warm water and bandages. Glorfindel quickly took some clean bandages and pressed them to Elrohir's side than grabbed the young healers hand and put it on the bandages, "Hold this." He then turned to his long-time friend, "Elrond come with me." Glorfindel didn't hesitate a moment but grabbed Elrond's elbow and pulled him into the hallway. "Elrond, Elrond!" When the healer's eyes met his Glorfindel continued, "You can't do this now your sons need you!"  
  
Elrond took a deep breath, "Your right my friend. How is Elladan?"  
  
Glorfindel visibly winced, why did that have to be the first question out of his lord's mouth? Glorfindel sighed in defeat and met his friend's eyes, "He is much better off than his twin. He has one shallow gash on his back" Glorfindel took a moment to steel himself for what came next, "but that wound is poisoned my friend."  
  
Elrond's eyes widened as he took in the information, "Poisoned!"  
  
Glorfindel squeezed his friend's shoulder firmly, "Yes, but you can beat this poison. I know you can heal him if you just try."  
  
Elrond took a deep breath, "You're right my friend. Go back in and do what you can for them while I get the supplies I need." Glorfindel nodded than turned and entered the room while Elrond made his way down the corridor. As soon as the door to Elrohir's chamber closed Elrond halted his forward motion and leaned against the wall. Why did it have to be poison of all things? He had failed to save his wife from its influence and now there was the possibility of losing his eldest son to the same fate. Elrond closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Glorfindel was right this wasn't the time to fall apart because his sons needed him. With his resolve regained he set out at a fast pace to retrieve the things he needed and was soon back at his son's side.  
  
When he removed the pressure bandage from Elrohir it took all of Elrond's self control not to be physically ill at the extent of the damage that was done to his son. He quickly ascertained that the elf had been extremely lucky because no organs had been damaged. Elrond sewed the tissues back together than applied a poultice and bandaged the wound. He gave his son one last look and than sat back satisfied he had done all he could, the rest was up to Elrohir. Elrond was weary but he knew he could not rest until he had tended to his eldest. He quickly moved to Elladan's side and applied a salve of many strong herbs to the wound in his back. Glorfindel than bound the wound up tight while Elrond moved to the fire and added Athelas to some boiling water. Elrond sat for a moment breathing in the refreshing scent of the herb before returning to his eldest son. Elrond observed his son with concerned eyes; something just didn't seem right with this child. He placed his hand on Elladan's brow and soon discovered what was causing him to worry over his son."  
  
"What is it my friend?" Glorfindel asked quietly.  
  
"Elladan gave all his strength to his twin. It's probably the only thing that kept Elrohir alive but now Elladan needs that strength to ensure his own survival."  
  
Elrond positioned his hands to channel his energy into his eldest when suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, "Allow me to do it because you need to be at full strength to ensure their survival." Elrond nodded at his friend and Glorfindel began channeling his energy into the twin. After a few minutes Glorfindel pulled away and collapsed into the chair Elrond offered him. "That's all I could do. I'm sorry if it isn't enough."  
  
Elrond again put his hand on his eldest's brow, "It's enough my friend. You have given him the strength to survive. Go and recover your strength."  
  
Glorfindel considered telling his friend that he also needed to rest but than reconsidered knowing that not even the arrival of Sauron in the courtyard could make the father leave his sons. So instead Glorfindel bowed and went in search of his bed.  
  
End of flashback  
  
That brought Elrond to where he was now, waiting and worrying over his sons. How had they become these hardened warriors whose taste for blood overshadowed everything else? He could still remember when they were but elflings and catching fire flies in the gardens. Elrond sighed deeply because they were so different from those carefree elflings. Ever since their mother left and their sister moved the two elves in front of him had devoted their lives to seeking revenge but with every kill they made they lost a piece of themselves.  
  
It was getting late but the twins still hadn't woken so Elrond began to pace and beg the Valar to spare his children. He was sure his heart couldn't take the strain of losing another family member. However, despite his ministrations and beseeching the Valar the night continued on and yet the twins didn't wake. Finally just as the pink hue of sunrise was lighting the eastern sky the youngest twin opened his eyes.  
  
"Ada" Elrohir croaked.  
  
Elrond jumped at the sudden sound and hurried toward the bed of his youngest. He smoothed the elf's hair and gently sat beside him on the bed, "Don't talk or move my son, you are grievously wounded." The elf lord than gently raised his son up and helped him drink some tea.  
  
Just before drifting back to sleep Elrohir turned his head toward the bed his twin was lying in, "Elladan?"  
  
Elrond followed his son's line of sight, "He'll be fine little one, just rest and when you wake again perhaps he'll be waiting for you." Once Elrohir was asleep Elrond moved to the bed of his eldest. He desperately hoped this one would be all right, the poison had been in his system a long time and he had given all of his energy to Elrohir. As Elrond sat stroking the young one's hair he thought of his eldest and his habit of giving all of his concern to those around him and saving none for himself. While it was a noble thing to do the elf lord wondered if Elladan had ever thought what the loss of his life would do to those around him. Elrond was consumed with those musings when there was movement beneath his hand. When he looked down he saw the gray eyes of his eldest looking back at him than turning and looking at the bed upon which his twin lay. Elrond helped his son sit up to drink some tea and answered the unvoiced question, "He will be fine. He woke up an hour ago. In fact you will both be fine once you have regained your strength and your wounds heal." Elladan just nodded as his eyes started to close again and within seconds he was fast asleep.  
  
Elrond stood from his place on Elladan's bed and gazed at both of his sons. Yes they would be all right given time but how long would that last? How long could they go out avenging their mother before the day came when they no longer came home? How long would it be before their desire for revenge killed them? Elrond didn't have the answers to those questions and he desperately hoped he never would.  
  
The End  
  
Author's note: I would like to thank everyone who has been reading the stories in this collection I hope they meet your approval. I have some more unfortunate news – I won't be able to post the next story until next Saturday. I realize that I told you I'd be posting every other day and I had intended to but I'm having some family difficulties right now so it is impossible to keep that promise. I do intend to post the remaining five stories (they are already written just need to be revised) I just need this week to get things back in order. Thank you for your patience.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Zammy – Thank you for your devotion to this collection of stories. It may sound funny but devotion like you've shown makes me slightly nervous as I'm afraid the rest of the stories are going to disappoint you. I hope that isn't the case but it is my (probably unfounded fear). I hope you like this story.  
  
Kellen – I'm flattered you like my stories. I hope you enjoy this one as well. As far as grammar mistakes, I'm not surprised in the least. It has been a long time since I had any formal training in grammar and the memories that I have aren't pleasant (diagramming sentences, yuck!). I hope the mistakes don't lessen your enjoyment of the story. 


	4. Tough Love

Title: The collection is called The Love of a Father.  
The story is called Tough Love.  
  
Author: washow  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures so Elrond takes steps to save his sons while putting his relationship with them in jeopardy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings nor am I making any profit from this story. Any similarities to other fan fiction are purely coincidental. I tried to remain as true to the books as I could but there may be a few discrepancies. This is not slash but a tale of friendship and family love.  
  
Warning: Each of the stories in this collection is written to stand-alone. However, it is necessary for you to know the history of Elrond and his family to really understand the stories. You can get this information from reading the appendix of The Return of the King or by reading the previous stories in this collection. This story may be a little further away from the book than the previous stories.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get this installment up but as I told you last time family issues were standing in the way. Fortunately those issues have died down for the time and I'm much calmer now and am able to pass this along to you. The rest of the installments will be at the promised every other day posting schedule (I'll pass out from exhaustion before I let you down again). To my fellow Americans have a wonderful holiday weekend but remember that drinking and driving is the worst kind of gambling and somebody will pay the ultimate price so have a designated driver.  
  
Tough Love  
  
The lord of Imladris was becoming more and more frustrated as he paced about his study. His daughter had moved to Lorien thirty years ago and since that time his twin sons had been traveling Middle Earth slaughtering orcs. He wasn't frustrated because his sons were hunting orcs; he was frustrated because his sons were letting their desire for revenge destroy them. When he looked into the twin's eyes he could only see a desire for blood and death, no longer did they reflect the beauty and joy of the world. It was those eyes which kept the lord of Imladris awake at night and broke his heart. He feared that he would lose them either to the halls of Mandos, which was likely, or to their hatred and desire for revenge.  
  
Elrond had tried talking to his sons about their need for revenge on the few occasions they had been home but they turned a deaf ear to his pleas to reconsider their actions. The more his sons were consumed by their hatred the more desperate Elrond become to find a way to bring them back to the elves they were before their mother left. He considered sending them to Lorien and letting their grandmother try to get through to them but then thought better of it because she was already raising his daughter for him. No, he had to do this and prove that he was a good father who was capable of raising his sons without the aid of his wife.  
  
As Elrond continued to consider his options it occurred to him that what he needed was to find a way to keep his sons in one place long enough long enough to talk some sense into them. While he was thinking about ways to do that an idea suddenly presented itself and he rushed to his desk to compose a letter. After the letter was sent Elrond sighed deeply and picked up a small painting of his wife, "Celebrìan I'm doing the best I can raising our children but it is difficult without you. I'm trying to save the twins from themselves but our sons may hate me after this, but hopefully they'll be alive and able to join you some day in Valinor." Elrond put the painting back in it's place and wandered to the balcony where he gazed at his beloved valley and thought about his family. Yes, his sons might survive to join their mother but would he survive if he lost the love of his sons?  
  
Three weeks after Elrond sent the letter a response was delivered by a very weary messenger who had ridden as fast as possible to get the message to his lord. After reading the message Elrond smiled grimly, his request had been granted so now all he needed were his sons and the plan could be set into motion. Apparently the Valar were in approval of Elrond's plan because not two hours after the letter arrived horses were heard in the courtyard. Elrond wasn't expecting visitors so he went to the door to greet the new comers and was surprised to see his sons on the steps leading to the house. For long moments father and sons stood looking at each other in uneasy silence. Finally Elrond broke the stalemate by first embracing one twin and then the other. After breaking the last embrace Elrond looked his son's up and down with a critical eye, "You are well?"  
  
The younger twin nodded, "Aye ada we are uninjured."  
  
Elrond breathed a sigh of relief, "Then come to my study once you have cleaned off the trail dust and refreshed yourselves." While his sons were getting cleaned up and having something to eat Elrond was quickly composing another message which he sent with a fast messenger.  
  
A few hours later the twins were in their father's study where they were greeted warmly and gestured into seats. "I trust the hunt went well."  
  
Elrohir nodded, "We managed to wipe out two orc hordes that had moved into the Misty Mountains since our last hunt."  
  
Elrond nodded, "How long do you plan to be home?"  
  
Elladan ignored the tension in his father's voice and responded off- handedly, "We were going to stay a few months but we learned the rangers are planning a series of raids on the orcs this fall and offered our assistance. I'm afraid we must leave at mid-day tomorrow in order to join up with Arahad and his band of rangers." Seeing the disapproval pass over his father's face the twin added, "If that pleases you."  
  
Elrond smiled at the icy politeness in his son's last statement it was obvious his son no longer thought it necessary to ask permission, "I'm afraid that is impossible."  
  
The twins nodded at first but then realized what he had said, "What to you mean impossible? We aren't elflings anymore we can go when and where we please". Elrohir stated hotly.  
  
Elrond gave his sons an icy look in response to their defiant ones, "No my sons you aren't elflings anymore but you are MY HEIRS and therefore have duties to this realm." At this moment Elrond held up the letter which had arrived just hours before his sons, "Thranduil wants to improve relations between the two realms and requests that I, along with my sons, attend a summit which will be held in Mirkwood a week and a half from today. That means you will be leaving Imladris tomorrow but you won't be meeting rangers but instead you will be going with me to Mirkwood. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes my lord", Elladan growled just before he and Elrohir turned to leave the room.  
  
"I expect to see you at the feast tonight" Elrond added just before they left. The only sign that they had heard him was a short nod from his youngest before the door closed. After his sons were gone Elrond sank dejectedly into his chair and rested his head in his hand.  
  
Quietly a door to the rear of Elrond's desk opened and a figure walked to the half-elf's side. Glorfindel put his hand on Elrond's shoulder, "Are you all right my friend?"  
  
Elrond sighed deeply, "As right as I can be"  
  
The golden-haired elf squeezed his shoulder in support, "Are you sure you don't want me to come along?"  
  
Elrond motioned his friend into a chair beside his desk, "No, if this can be done at all I must do it alone. I just hope I can get through to them in time. I'm not sure how much of my sons is left beneath all that hate and anger.  
  
Glorfindel sighed in his turn, "Don't give up my lord there is always hope."  
  
Elrond nodded to his ever-optimistic advisor and headed for his chamber to pack for the journey. Yes, there was always hope and the Valar help him he wouldn't give up until those sons of his listened to reason.  
  
Early the next morning Elrond, his two reluctant sons and their guard left the hidden valley bound for Mirkwood. When the group finally reached the gates of the Mirkwood palace Elrond felt a jolt of fear and anticipation travel up his spine. He hoped that this plan would make the twins to see reason and repent from their reckless pursuit of revenge but he was aware that it could also part a father from his sons forever. As they entered the palace courtyard Elrond caught sight of the woodland king standing in front of the stairs which led to the grand entrance of the palace.  
  
The woodland king approached his visitors once they had dismounted, "Welcome to Mirkwood my lords I'm pleased you could come. I trust it was a safe journey".  
  
Elrond bowed to the king, "Aye it was and I thank you, your majesty for inviting us here to improve relations between the realms.  
  
Thranduil nodded, "Of course I suspect after that long trip you would like to be shown to your accommodations." Elrond and his sons nodded, "Fine then if your allow my men to escort you they will show you to your rooms." Suddenly four guards approached the twins from behind; two quickly grabbed their arms and held them while the other two took their weapons. Once they were unarmed the guards started dragging them toward the palace while the king and their father following behind.  
  
"What is going on here?" Elladan demanded.  
  
"Is this the way you treat guests? Ada!" Elrohir called.  
  
Elrond's heart fell into his stomach as he watched his sons struggle and listened to their calls. He couldn't help wondering if he was doing the right thing but he had a sinking feeling this was the last chance he would have to talk some sense into his sons. So Elrond steeled himself against their calls and solemnly followed them to the one place he had found that they couldn't leave and he would have all their attention. When the twins were secured in their cell in the dungeon they were able to see their father standing on the outside looking in, "How could you!" Elladan growled, "Our own father, how could you betray us like this!"  
  
Elrond had to fight back tears "I have not betrayed you my sons, this was the only way I knew how to get your attention. You have to stop living your lives the way you have. You have to stop killing out of revenge."  
  
"So that's it, you've locked us in here to get us to stop hunting orcs! Have you forgotten what they did to mother? Have you forgotten how hollow and lost her eyes were?" Elrohir screamed.  
  
Elrond had to fight to maintain his decorum and sadly replied, "Yes, I remember how lost her eyes were because I see the same look in yours."  
  
Elladan ignored the sad response of his father and demanded, "How long do you plan on keeping us here?!"  
  
"Until you've come to your senses" Elrond replied then turned and started back up the stairs.  
  
Both twins started pulling at the bars like wild animals and shouting at their father, "You can't do that, what about the orcs? Are you just going to let them continue to slaughter elves? We hate you!"  
  
Elrond was nearly at the top of the stairs when that last statement was uttered and was glad of the fact because his composure collapsed. If it wasn't for Thranduil's firm grip on his elbow Elrond would have ran back down the stairs and released his sons while begging for their forgiveness. But Thranduil held firm and steered Elrond into his study, "They need to get this out of their system, if you set them free it isn't going to do anyone any good."  
  
Elrond collapsed into the chair Thranduil directed him to and put his head in his hands, "I know but it is difficult to leave them down there. Did you see how angry they were? Even if they change their ways they will probably never forgive me for putting them through this."  
  
Thranduil reached out and put a reassuring hand on Elrond's shoulder, "You know how children are, they overreact in the moment but then later when things are calmer they will see the reason behind your actions and not only forgive you but will thank you for what you've done."  
  
Elrond sighed, "I hope your right. I'll leave them alone tonight but tomorrow I'm going talk some sense into them"  
  
The next day Elrond went to his sons to plead his case only to find them still openly belligerent and hostile to the point where he couldn't get in a word edgewise. He continued to go to them each morning for a week but found them in the same mood each day. At the end of the week the half- elven lord again sat in Thranduil's study with his head in his hands and looked distraught, "Thranduil, they won't listen to a word I say. They were distant before but now they hate me. My own sons hate me!" The admission caused the flood gates to open and the elf burst into tears in front of the Mirkwood king, "I don't know what else to do Thranduil, I'm going to lose them just like I lost their mother and their sister!" Elrond continued to cry as Thranduil pulled him into an embrace.  
  
"Don't give up hope my friend, I'll talk to them tonight while you rest. Tomorrow you can give it a last try." Elrond raised his head to meet the kind eyes of the elven king who continued, "Trust me in this and rest tonight." The king then turned to call for his aide, "Thalinar".  
  
The aide entered the chamber at the call and bowed to both occupants, "Yes sire"  
  
"Take lord Elrond to his chamber and have a sleeping drought sent up." The lord of Imladris looked sharply at the Mirkwood king but Thranduil just shrugged, "You need to rest my friend and if you need help so be it." The elves parted company with Thranduil heading to the dungeons and Elrond and Thalinar heading for the visiting lord's guest chambers.  
  
Thranduil was steaming mad, how dare those young upstarts reduce their father to the broken elf he just saw in his study. He pounded down the stairs and came to a stop in front of the cell which held the Pendril twins. The elven king narrowed his eyes and studied the identical twins, he cold tell they were tired and disheveled from having to live for the past week in one room but he could also see the defiance burning in their eyes. Thranduil signaled to the guards and the cell was opened so he could proudly stride into the center of the cell.  
  
The twins studied the new comer for a moment than one spoke, "What do you want?"  
  
The Mirkwood king grabbed the collar of the elf (he later learned it was Elladan) and hauled him to his feet, "I want some respect child and not just for me but for your father." He released his hold and shoved the twin onto the bench, "The two of you sit in here acting as if you are the only ones being affected by your behavior. You are so caught up in grieving over your loss that you don't even think about what you are doing to your father. I don't know your father well but I remember in the last alliance he was a proud elf who held his head high while he stood in front of the black gate. Tonight in my study I saw that same elf reduced to tears by the selfish actions of his sons." The twins looked up when they learned their father had been weeping, "That's right your father cries and why you may ask, he cries for you. He cries because you are no longer capable of seeing beauty and joy. He cries because he believes your hatred and anger will destroy you. The one elf on Middle Earth who has lost his twin brother, his parents, his king, and his wife doesn't cry for himself but weeps for you! Lesser elves would have died of grief long ago but he remained only to be brought to the pit of despair by his own sons! I'm going to leave you to your thoughts and perhaps your guilt. Your father will return in the morning and all I ask is that you hear him out." Thranduil didn't give either of the twins a chance to respond but instead stood and strode out of the cell.  
  
The twins glanced each other before moving to separate corners of the cell to mull over what the elven king had just told them. After a couple of hours the younger twin broke the silence, "Dan?"  
  
Elladan raised bloodshot eyes to his brother, "Yeah Ro?"  
  
Elrohir sighed at the haggard appearance of his twin but continued, "Do you think Thranduil was right? Do you think we've been selfish in our actions?"  
  
Elladan sighed, "I'm not sure anymore. I didn't think we were being selfish if anything I thought we were being selfless by spending all of our time ridding Middle Earth of orcs."  
  
Elrohir moved closer to his twin, "But now?"  
  
Elladan turned to look into his brother's eyes, "Now I wonder if we were doing the right thing. After Thranduil said we made ada cry I started to think about the dozen or so times we've been home these last thirty years and how ada seems to have aged so much during those years. Now I wonder if he has aged because of the worry we put him through."  
  
Elrohir leaned against his brother, "I've thought of that and I've also been wondering what mother and Arwen would say if they could see what we have done to him. What are we going to do brother?"  
  
Elladan placed his head on top of Elrohir's, "I don't know, I just don't know." The two brothers spent the rest of the night gathering strength from the proximately of the other and pondering where their path in life was going to lead them next.  
  
The next morning Elrond arrived looking more refreshed than he had in days. The half-elf noted that his children looked less defiant than they had in years so he poured his heart into the matter. "My sons I know what happened to your mother caused you to despair. I know because I was suffering as well and all most left Middle Earth with your mother. Do you know what kept me here?" The twins both shook their heads, "It was you and your sister. It was brought to my attention that you needed me so I stayed and discovered that I needed you as well because your love and company filled my heart. The only thing that allowed me to survive the ordeal with your sister was the thought that I still had the two of you to complete me. But now I fear I'm losing you as well and if I do then there isn't anyone left to pull me back from the brink of despair. I love you with all of my heart and it is destroying me to watch you destroy yourselves. I understand that you are angry at the orcs for destroying your mother's spirit. It's all right to be angry but it isn't all right to let that anger consume you. Please it isn't too late you can still pull back from the void you are walking on the edge of, come back to the elves you used to be. Do it for your mother, do it for me, do it for yourselves but please come back because I don't think I could handle it if I lost you."  
  
The twins exchanged a glance and immediately their hearts wept for the anguish they were putting their father through. "Ada" Elladan ventured, "we never wanted to cause you more pain after the loss of mother."  
  
Elrohir piped in "but we can't stop hunting orcs"  
  
Elrond looked at his two sons, "I don't want you to go soft on orcs my sons all I want is for you to stop hunting them out of revenge and instead protect others from them when they are a threat."  
  
Elrohir looked at his father with sad eyes, "We want to obey you ada but I'm not sure we can. We have spent so much time seeking revenge that I'm not sure it is possible for us to give it up."  
  
Elrond nodded, "I know it will be hard, all I ask is that you make progress at letting go of your anger. Come back to Imladris with me and allow Glorfindel and I to help you work through your anger."  
  
The twins nodded and embraced their father, "We will try ada."  
  
After the family had dried their tears Elrond looked around the cell, "Now if you like I can ask Thranduil about some better accommodations"  
  
"I don't know ada, I kind of like it down here. Do you think we can do this at home?" Elrohir chirped as his father led them out of the cell.  
  
That day was the beginning of the healing of the twins hearts. They had to work hard to overcome their taste for revenge but it was worth it as they once again were able to experience the beauty of Middle Earth.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Okay before the book verse people shoot me I'll admit it there isn't a lot of evidence that these particular realms had a lot of interaction. However, there isn't a lot of evidence that they never interacted (at least that I'm aware of) so remember it is based on the books and let me have a little leeway. The next story will be posted on Monday.  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
To the readers who have not reviewed - I know you are out there and I'm okay with your silence. I hope you are enjoying the story but please if you have comments leave them in a review just remember to be polite.  
  
Zammy – You truly are too good to me and have definitely earned the title of most trusted mellon nín. I'm sorry for the long delay in getting this installment up but it was unavoidable. I hope you enjoyed it and stay for the second half of the series which switches gears to include the newest child in the Peredhil household.  
  
KLMeri – Sorry for the long delay in getting this installment up I hope you have stuck around. I'm glad you are enjoying the series and like my take on how things played out. I just had to write my version of Elrond's character because I felt he was getting shafted in the movies and occasionally in fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed my version of how the twins got some sense 'knocked into them'. 


	5. Fire Flies

Title: The collection is called The Love of a Father.  
The story is called Fire Flies.  
  
Author: washow  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: A light-hearted moment causes Elrond to recall a difficult decision.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings nor am I making any profit from this story. Any similarities to other fan fiction are purely coincidental. I tried to remain as true to the books as I could but there may be a few discrepancies. This is not slash but a tale of friendship and family love.  
  
Warning: Each of the stories in this collection is written to stand-alone. However, it is necessary for you to know the history of Elrond and his family to really understand the stories. You can get this information from reading the appendix of The Return of the King or by reading the previous stories in this collection.  
  
Fire Flies  
  
On a warm and muggy summer evening the elves of Imladris were relaxing in the garden with glasses of wine while a human child ran about trying to catch fire flies. After many attempts the child finally captured one and brought his prey to his ada, "Ada, look what I caught."  
  
The lord of Imladris put aside his glass of wine and knelt next to the boy, "That is a beautiful creature Estel but perhaps you should release it."  
  
"But Ada, if I let it go something may happen to it." The five year old whined.  
  
Elrond smiled at his foster son, "Yes, little one that's true but if you keep it in a jar it won't be able to experience life to the fullest. You'll often find that you want to keep those things which are dearest to you close to you but in doing so you will keep them from becoming what they were meant to be."  
  
The five year old looked questioningly at his ada for the longest time then innocently asked, "Do you mean I should let it go somewhere other than where I caught it?"  
  
The elf lord smiled at the simple question, "Yes, little one that's exactly what I mean."  
  
The little boy nodded than called to his elder brothers, "Dan, Ro ada says I should let it go, will you walk to the stable with me? That is a whole new area for him to explore and ada says he needs to become something different so maybe he can over there." The elven twins shot confused glances at each other than shrugged and went over to their brother. Soon Elladan had Estel on his shoulders and they were making their way through the dark night to the stable where they would free Estel's new friend.  
  
As Elrond watch them go an elf materialized at his side, "A heavy lesson for one so young Peredhil" Glorfindel laughed.  
  
Elrond sighed, "Yes, I suppose it was but I saw so many similarities between the bug in a jar and Estel in Imladris that I couldn't help myself. I'm afraid I said too much."  
  
Glorfindel picked up Elrond's wine glass and after handing it to him led the younger elf to the edge of the garden. "Perhaps but he didn't understand it, to him it was just a lot of big words which meant set the bug free." The golden-haired elf studied his friend, "You worry for him, don't you?"  
  
Elrond took a long drink from his glass than nodded, "That I do, he is growing so quickly and too soon I will have to place a great burden on his shoulders. Once he learns who he truly is he will have to take his place as chieftain of the Dúnedain and face all the dangers which come with that post." Elrond said no more but instead gazed out into the dark night with sad eyes.  
  
"Then there will come the day that he will die." Elrond just nodded so Glorfindel continued very gently, "You knew that when you took him into your heart."  
  
Elrond gave his friend a sad smile and began walking the parameter of the garden, "Aye that I did my friend and it is the reason I almost refused his mother's request." Glorfindel shot a questioning look Elrond's direction so the lord of the valley sat on a bench and motioned his friend to take the seat opposite him, "It happened shortly after they moved into the valley."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Lord Elrond" a feminine voice called from the door.  
  
Elrond looked up and smiled when he saw who was in the door, "Gilraen do come in"  
  
Gilraen crept through the magnificent study toward the lord's desk, "I knocked but there was no answer I hope I'm not disturbing you."  
  
Elrond smiled, "No, not at all. How are you and the child adjusting to life here in Imladris? Can I do anything to make the transition easier?"  
  
The young woman smiled shyly, "We are adjusting very well thank you. Aragorn loves it here because there are so many beautiful gardens and I love that I don't have to worry about protecting him from all the foul creatures of Sauron. There is one thing I would ask but I beg you not to give me your answer until you've had time to think about it."  
  
Elrond looked at the girl quizzically, "What is it?"  
  
"All the prophecies predict that Aragorn will be the one to bring hope back to the Dúnedain by reuniting the kingdom and claiming the throne of Gondor. However, as you know he has lost his father so he doesn't have anyone to teach him how to be a leader." The lady of the Dúnedain took a deep breath before continuing; "I was hoping you'd take him as your foster son."  
  
Elrond was slightly surprised by the request, "Gilraen I . . ."  
  
Gilraen went against etiquette and cut the elf-lord off, "If you please my lord don't answer now but take the night to consider my request." Elrond nodded his agreement and Gilraen silently slipped out of the study leaving the elf alone with his thoughts. Elrond found he was getting nowhere by sitting in his study so made his way to the gardens. As he strode through the gardens questions and doubts about raising another child started to plague his mind. Could he take the child as his own and help Gilraen raise him into the man everyone thought would fix the evils of the world? After Celebrìan left he almost lost one child to grief and the other two to their hatred, would he have those same issues with this child?  
He recalled the hardships he had went through with his own children; the broken bones, the hurt feelings, and all the other childhood sufferings they had endured. The sufferings of his children had affected him almost as much as they were affected, did he have enough energy and love for Middle Earth to endure the hardships of another child? Especially this child who would have to walk down so many dark roads before he finally reached the end of his journey at which time he would die. Oh Elros, why did you have to choice a mortal life and begin this line of men which have such a burden placed upon their shoulders. Elrond shook his head to clear out the memories of his dead brother and went back to musing about the boy. Could his heart survive the loss of another loved one? Elrond still wasn't finding the answers he sought and so he decided to go look in on the boy.  
  
It had gotten late while the lord was ruminating on the idea of fostering young Aragorn so the valley had long been in their beds when Elrond made his way through the corridors. When he reached the door of the young mortal he quietly slipped into the room just like he had when his own children were young and he had wanted to watch them sleep. He was surprised to find the bed empty and was starting to worry about the whereabouts of the young one when he saw the balcony door was open. Curious about what the boy was doing out of bed at this hour Elrond crossed to the balcony and saw the young boy leaning against the wall while staring at the stars. Elrond knelt next to the child, "What are you doing out here young one?"  
  
The sudden intrusion made the small boy jump and he looked at the elf next to him with terrified eyes.  
  
Elrond smiled gently, "Do not be afraid young one it is I, lord Elrond. Do you remember me?" When the boy nodded Elrond continued, "So why are you out of bed?"  
  
"I was looking at my papa." The little boy answered with such surety that Elrond worried the trauma of the situation had caused the little one to hallucinate.  
  
"Where do you see your papa?" Elrond asked gently.  
  
"Well I'm not sure which one he is but he is up there in the sky." The little boy said as he pointed to the stars.  
  
Elrond was genuinely intrigued by now and asked, "How do you know that?"  
  
Little Aragorn turned and looked at the elf-lord next to him, "Papa used to tell me a story about an elf that left his sons behind to do something great for Middle Earth. He told me that elf was turned into star because he was so brave. My papa was brave and he did great things for Middle Earth all the time so I'm sure he is up there too. I think he is that pretty blue one, cause it's twinkle reminds me of papa's eyes. One day I'll be a star too and we'll be together forever." Than suddenly the boy realized he was speaking to an elf and asked solemnly, "Was the story true, about the elf I mean? Did he really get to be a star because he did great things?"  
  
Elrond smiled at the boy as tears gathered in his eyes, "Yes, little one that elf did become a star after doing great things. I knew him, he was my ada."  
  
Aragorn look confused, "What's an ada?"  
  
Elrond sat on the ground and pulled the boy into his lap, "Ada is elvish for papa."  
  
The little boy nodded, "Oh." Than suddenly realization set in and Aragorn looked at the elf with wide eyes, "The star is your papa?"  
  
Elrond nodded, "Yes, little one and I miss him very much."  
  
Aragorn looked at the teary-eyed elf lord a minute then went running into the bedchamber. Elrond was thoroughly confused about what had just happened and was considering going after the child when Aragorn returned carrying a stuffed toy, "My papa gave this to me a long time ago and said I should hold it when ever I missed him. Your ada must have forgot to give you one but you can borrow mine." Elrond started to refuse but the little boy thrust the toy into his hand, "You need it more than I do right now."  
  
Elrond accepted the toy and pulled the boy back into his lap, "Now I'd like to give you something you need." The little boy just looked at the elf, "How would you like me to be your ada?"  
  
The little boy squinted his eyes, "Would that mean papa wasn't my papa anymore?"  
  
Elrond pulled the boy close, "No, your papa will always be your papa and he'll always be with you in your heart but I could be your ada. Would you like that?" The little boy shook his head enthusiastically so the elf lord continued, "Good well if your going to be one of my children you must have an elvish name. How about we call you Estel?"  
  
The little boy yawned, "Okay".  
  
Elrond laughed and stood up, "I think it's time to put Estel to bed, come on ion nín."  
  
End flashback  
  
"I've never seen such optimism and selflessness in one so young. I was drawn to him and took him into my heart despite the fact he will die someday. I just hope that day is very far away."  
  
Glorfindel smiled, "I'm glad you're his ada, it has been good for both of you".  
  
Elrond returned the smile but his eyes grew distant, "That it has my friend but I'll need your help letting him go when the time is right. My heart longs to keep him close to me and to protect him his entire life but deep down I know that he must become a great leader if Middle Earth is to survive the evil of Sauron."  
  
The golden-haired elf nodded solemnly, "I'll help you as I always have my friend."  
  
Just than the five year old came running towards the elf-lords with something securely held in his hand, "Ada, ada look what I found." He came to a stop in front of his father and opened his hand so the elves could see a small caterpillar. "Elladan and Elrohir said I can keep him and that he will change into a butterfly one day."  
  
Elrond scowled at the twins who were just approaching the group than addressed his youngest son, "You may keep him but you must promise to release him when he becomes a butterfly."  
  
"I will ada, thank you!" The boy called as he ran to the house with his new treasure.  
  
Glorfindel smirked at his friend, "Lets hope you can do the same".  
  
The End  
  
Lirenel – I'm so glad you are enjoying my collection of stories, it makes me happy to make someone else happy. I'll admit the last story (chapter) was my favorite as well because I too loved Thranduil going off (I swear that elf has a mind of his own). I hope you enjoyed this installment.  
  
Zammy – Mellon-nín as always your enthusiasm makes me smile. I'm glad you liked the last installment, as I mentioned to Lirenel it was my favorite. I hope you enjoy this installment as well. 


	6. Lessons Learned

Title: The collection is called The Love of a Father.  
The story is called Lessons Learned.  
  
Author: washow  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Elrond is a very busy elf but a little boy is desperate for his attention. Can Elrond pry himself away from Imladris long enough to impart important lessons to his son and in the process learn a lesson himself?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings nor am I making any profit from this story. Any similarities to other fan fiction are purely coincidental. I tried to remain as true to the books as I could but there may be a few discrepancies. This is not slash but a tale of friendship and family love.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry I tried to get this posted on Wed as promised but Fanfiction was not cooperating. This story is an extended version of a tale which was first featured in my story, The Price of Being King. If you have read that story I hope you like the addition I made to this tale and if you haven't read it you might take a look.  
  
The Hunt  
  
"Please ada! I know how to use a bow, can't I go hunting tomorrow with the young elves." The human begged.  
  
Elrond let out a slow sigh, this was the twelfth time today Estel had asked to go on the hunt tomorrow and Elrond's patience was wearing thin. He took a sip of wine then looked at the boy, "We have been over this Estel. I have several important things to do tomorrow and can't get away to take you. I'm sorry but we'll go hunting soon."  
  
"I wish I was important", the boy muttered just loud enough for the elf lord to hear him.  
  
Elrond opened his mouth to respond but was saved when Elladan offered, "We'll take him ada."  
  
Elrond was momentarily stunned as he mentally shifted gears from making an apology to Estel to considering the possibility of allowing his twin sons to take Estel hunting. Unfortunately his youngest son didn't give Elrond a lot of time to shift gears before he started begging, "Please ada, let me go with Dan and Ro."  
  
Elrond sighed yet again and wondered momentarily if his children really would cause his hair to turn gray. "I don't know Estel, you have never been hunting and I'm not sure your first time should be with the twins."  
  
Estel looked as though he was going to pout but was cut to the chase by Elrohir, "But ada Elladan and I have been hunting for centuries we are capable of teaching him."  
  
Elrond knew he was beaten when all three of his sons looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He raised his hands in a sign of concession, "All right you may go with the twins, finish your dinner than go upstairs and start packing." Estel wolfed down the rest of his dinner and ran upstairs to get his things ready. When the twins rose to go finish their own preparations Elrond stopped them, "Not you two, I need a word with you." The twins exchanged a look than sat back down in their seats, "The three of you have coerced me into letting Estel go so I expect the two of you to be on your best behavior and guard over that child."  
  
"I promise we'll take good care of him, ada" Elrohir assured.  
  
Elrond nodded, "Be sure that you do and pack plenty of bandages." The twins smiled in understanding and took leave of their father to finish packing.  
  
The next morning the twins and Estel were in the courtyard packing the horses while their father looked on from the top of the stairs. When they were ready to go Elrond came down the stairs to pass along last minute pieces of advice, "Be sure to stay together, don't leave the valley and be home two days from now."  
  
Elladan put a reassuring hand on his father's arm, "Don't worry ada we'll come back to you just as healthy as when we left." With that the three mounted their horses and rode out of the courtyard, bound for their first adventure together.  
  
An hour later Glorfindel was amusedly watching his friend stare at a blank space on the wall. The blond elf tried hard to keep from laughing but he found it funny to see his old friend so distracted, "So the plan is to allow orcs to set up a permanent settlement in Eastern Mirkwood in exchange for some prime land in front of the black gate. Does that sound right to you Elrond?" The ancient elf asked while being very careful not to indicate anything was amiss by his tone of voice.  
  
Elrond looked up suddenly, "Yes that seems correct." He responded distractedly.  
  
Glorfindel burst out laughing, "Thranduil will be less than pleased to learn that you're trading off pieces of his land." The lord of the valley looked at his friend with confused eyes, "Elrond, have you heard a word I've said?"  
  
Elrond grinned sheepishly, "I'm sorry my friend I suppose I'm a bit distracted. I just can't get my mind off my youngest son. Estel is so young and vulnerable and we both know the twins can be irresponsible at times. I know they love him but I worry that they don't understand just how fragile humans are and so will overestimate his abilities. I wish I could spend more time with him because human lives are short and when he learns of his heritage he will have to take up the leadership of the Dúnedain and I'll hardly ever see him."  
  
Glorfindel started laughing yet again, "Elrond I don't believe I've ever heard you ramble. If you are so concerned about the amount of time you get to spend with the child let's do what we must, delegate what others can do and postpone the rest then we can ride out after those irresponsible children of yours."  
  
Elrond looked skeptical for a moment than changed his mind and started sorting through papers, "If you'll help me with these, we can ask Erestor do finish those and these can wait until we get back." Glorfindel smiled and immediately set himself to the work. Three short hours later the work had been taken care of and the two were galloping out of the courtyard with the goal of catching the young ones who had left that morning.  
  
"Come on Estel" Elrohir said as he gently nudged his little brother, "help us unpack the horses and then you can stare all you want."  
  
The gentle prodding got the twelve year old human boy moving and he started unsaddling his horse. As he turned to put the saddle down he caught a glimpse of the lake, "It is so beautiful here," the boy said with a gentle sigh.  
  
The twins exchanged a look than broke into identical smiles, "That it is little brother, that it is. This is the same place we came on our first hunting trip." Elladan supplied.  
  
"Really?" the boy asked.  
  
Elrohir smiled, "Really, in fact Elladan and I were just as awe struck as you are when Ada and Glorfindel brought us here."  
  
The boy looked up from the pile of firewood, "Ada and Glor brought you on your first hunting trip?"  
  
Elladan could sense the boy's disappointment so he added, "Yeah but they' re not much fun, you'll have a better time with us."  
  
"I heard that Elladan." came drifting from the woods behind the elf.  
  
The sound of a voice behind him made the elder twin spin around. "Ada?"  
  
From the other side of the camp came another familiar voice, "Really I thought we taught you two to be more alert." Glorfindel declared as he entered the camp. "We've been following you all afternoon."  
  
"Ada, Glorfindel!" the boy exclaimed from his place by the fire, "I thought you had important things to do at home."  
  
Elrond walked over to his youngest son, "We did." When the boy turned confused eyes to him the elderly elf continued, "We accomplished our tasks in Imladris and now we are here to take care of the important task of teaching you how to hunt."  
  
While the father and son discussed the dinner menu the twins converged on Glorfindel, "Didn't trust us I see." Elrohir said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"We trusted you to get the boy in trouble." Glorfindel teased back than turned serious, "Shortly after you left your father started thinking about how short human lives are and how important this trip was to the boy so we rode out to join you."  
  
Once the new arrivals had their horses unpacked the group sat down to dinner, "When are we going to hunt?" asked the anxious boy.  
  
Elrond smiled at his youngest, "We could go now as it is sundown but I think we'll wait until morning. As soon as you finish eating you need to get ready for bed." The boy started to protest but Elrond continued, "We'll have to start very early in the morning and you'll need your strength." The boy shot his father a rebellious look but the negative nods from his brothers caused him to acquiesce to his father's desires and head off to bed.  
  
True to his word Elrond woke Estel early the next morning and the group headed to the hunting grounds where they concealed themselves among the branches of the trees. Elrond crouched next to the young human to wait and soon the father and son were rewarded as a large herd of deer emerged from the forest.  
  
"There are so many, we won't have to hunt for a long time." Estel whispered to his father.  
  
Elrond smiled, "We must be careful to take only what we need my son."  
  
"Since there are so many why can't we take all we're going to need for the year?" the boy asked.  
  
"There are several reasons we can't little one. First of all we don't have a means to get all of the meat back home. Secondly, other people may need some of this meat in the near future and we must always share with the other peoples of Middle Earth. The last reason we can't kill all these deer is that some must be left alive to ensure herds in the future. Watch how Glorfindel and your brothers carefully select the deer to kill, being sure not to take any young females or fawns." True to the elf lords word Glorfindel and the twins each selected either a buck or an older doe as their prey. Elrond than turned to his son, "which deer would you like to take?"  
  
The boy considered his choices carefully before finally replying, "The doe over on the edge of the herd, she seems to be alone and appears to have been around for awhile." The elf lord nodded his agreement and helped his son site in the doe. As the pair walked to the kill the elf lord said the most important words to his son, "I'm very proud of you."  
  
The End  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
I want to take this opportunity to thank all of the people who are reading my collection of short stories. Please leave a review if you have comments or questions to share.  
  
FailureByDesign - I'm glad you liked the last story/chapter. I hope you find this one just as enjoyable.  
  
Lirenel – I'm glad you liked the last story/chapter. I feel bad for Elrond as well but I guess all those hardships were necessary to make him the elf we love.  
  
Allie5 – I'm happy to hear you have been enjoying my collection of stories. I too am an Elrond fan and thought he deserved some credit after the character slaughtering he took in the movies.  
  
Zammy – hello old friend. I'm glad you are still coming along with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Grumpy – I'm glad you are enjoying this collection of stories. Your right it would have to be hard on Elrond to know that his son was going to die while he lived on but thankfully his previous hardships help him to deal with what will come. I am glad you reviewed this one because it gives me a chance to thank you for your review on the last chapter of The Price of Being King. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring for you since it is just an extension of one of the flashbacks in that story. I promise the next chapter is completely new. 


	7. Comfort of a Father

Title: The collection is called The Love of a Father.  
The story is called Comfort of a Father  
  
Author: washow  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: A happy reunion should be in store as Estel and the twins are returning from the young human's first trip with the rangers. However, something is amiss with the youngest member of Elrond's family will he share his secret or will it haunt him his entire life?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings nor am I making any profit from this story. Any similarities to other fan fiction are purely coincidental. I tried to remain as true to the books as I could but there may be a few discrepancies. This is not slash but a tale of friendship and family love.  
  
A/N: Okay this is late and I'm sorry, really sorry but this isn't the story I had intended to write. It grabbed my attention on Saturday and demanded to be written so here we are five days later with a completed tale (would have been three days if several things didn't need my immediate attention in RL). This tale is dedicated to grumpy who suggested I write a story about when Aragorn comes home from his first excursion with the rangers or a trip with the twins. I chose to combine both of these into this story so grumpy I hope it meets your expectations. This is the last tale in this series at least for the time being because I may add a story in the future if an idea comes to me which fits the goal of this collection. Last time I promised you a connected tale which would be posted separately and I will post it but it will be awhile because I'm a little burnt out on writing right now and need some time to take care of other matters. You may be wondering why a connected story is being published separately and not included in this collection. The story I'm going to write was requested by deana who wanted a story about the father/son type interaction of Elrond and Legolas. I tried very hard to write this collection of stories as close to the book as possible (with the possible exception of Rewards) and didn't want to include a Legolas centered story because I don't believe it is canon. Author peeks out from behind couch I truly hope nobody is going to kill me for that opinion because we are all entitled to ours and well there it is. I am going to write the story and for the record I do read a lot of Legolas/Aragorn stories (well not for awhile) but I wanted a collection of stories for the people who don't like those stories (and they are out there) so I'm posting it by itself. Anyway I hope you guys are accepting of my reason and expect the tale sometime in September. So enough babbling and on with the tale.  
  
Comfort of a Father  
  
From a shaded bench in the garden Glorfindel had a perfect view of the front door of the last homely house and therefore also had a perfect view of the lord of the manner who was standing on the stairs staring at the courtyard entrance with such intensity that Glorfindel momentarily wondered if the structure might spontaneously combust. The state of Elrond caused the ancient elf lord to sigh because he could the anxiety of the half elf just beneath the stoic exterior. Slowly the golden-haired elf got to his feet and made his way to his friend's side, "Willing them to ride through that gate will not make them appear any faster."  
  
Elrond turned and smiled sadly at his friend, "I know but they are late, they should have been here last night and I'm concerned about their safety. In fact I've been concerned for them the entire six months they have been traveling with the rangers and want nothing more for them to be home so I can forbid them to ever leave again."  
  
Glorfindel put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder, "They are fine Peredhil, they probably just got side tracked on the way home."  
  
The lord of the manner narrowed his eyes at the entrance of the courtyard and replied darkly, "Or were waylaid by creatures of evil."  
  
Glorfindel's eyes opened in shock at the dark mood of his friend, "Elrond rarely have I seen you in such a dark mood! The twins have been wandering the wilds for many years now so why the fowl mood this time?"  
  
Elrond abruptly turned on his old friend, "This time they have Estel with them who is barely an adult by the standards of men and an infant by the standards of elves and has not yet encountered the forces of darkness."  
  
Glorfindel smiled gently at his friend, "You knew that he would have to encounter the forces of darkness when you took him in because as the son of Arathorn he is destined to become chieftain of the rangers. It is for the best that he has begun his training now when he has the twins to comfort him and he can still come home to rest from the darkness." Suddenly there was a slight noise from the courtyard and Glorfindel's eyes lit up, "I do believe your wayward children have managed to find their way home Peredhil."  
  
Elrond quickly turned toward the gate and saw his three sons quietly leading their horses to the stable which caused the elf lord to fly down the stairs and across the courtyard toward his sons. When the travelers sensed the presence of another the twins looked up and gave him weary smiles but the young human refused to meet his father's eyes. Elrond noticed Aragorn's avoidance so he came to a stop directly in front of his youngest, "Welcome home my sons."  
  
The human was startled out of his reverie and looked up at the elf lord with dark, troubled eyes, "ada" was all the man managed to mutter before he was swept up in a firm embrace by his father.  
  
Elrond held the human close and muttered into his hair, "I've missed you my son." Elrond than embraced each of his twin sons in turn before asking the question which was plaguing his mind, "Why did you not ride the horses?"  
  
Elladan shot his father a sheepish grin, "We had hoped to slip into the house unnoticed and thought it would be quieter to walk the horses in rather than to ride them. I apologize if our lateness caused you to worry."  
  
Elrond smiled, "No more than usual. Now my weary sons I want you to bathe and refresh yourselves before the feast." The twins nodded enthusiastically to the idea of celebrating their return with family and friends but Aragorn barely acknowledged the elf lord's words. Elrond narrowed his eyes in order to study his youngest more closely, there were no signs of physical injury on the boy but something about the child bothered the elf lord deeply, "Estel, I would have you come to my study after you've bathed." The young human's head snapped up at the mention of his elven name and he noticed all three Peredhils staring at him as if they were awaiting an answer to a question. His brain quickly replayed the last portion of the conversation until Aragorn realized his father wanted to speak with him which caused the young man to sigh internally, he really didn't want to talk about what was bothering him - especially with someone as perceptive as his father. However, he knew there was no way out of it so he slowly nodded his head to the affirmative and headed for his room to wash off the trail dust. The twins were following the human to the house but just as Elladan was passing his father a hand shot out and stopped him in his tracks. "Elladan what is wrong with Estel? What has happened to him while you were away?"  
  
Elladan met his father's concerned eyes, "Life happened to him ada." Elrond looked at his son quizzically so the elder twin continued, "The dark forces are growing in number and increasing their brutality which caused the last six months to be difficult on all of us but especially on him."  
  
Elrond closed his eyes in defeat, the child he had been trying to protect from evil all these years had been fully emerged in the darkness of this world and it broke his heart. The elf lord sighed deeply and released his hold on the twin, "Thank you my son."  
  
Elladan studied his father for a moment, "This isn't your fault. We knew he would have to journey into the wild one day. It isn't for us to protect him his whole life but rather to guide him in the right direction. Is that not what you told me once when I was trying to convince you to lock him in the cellar?"  
  
Elrond smiled at his oldest, "indeed it was my son and it was as right then as it is now. Go now and get ready for the feast this evening." The twin nodded and went to his chambers while Elrond retreated to his study to await his youngest son. Elrond didn't have to wait long because shortly after he arrived there was a knock at the door, "enter".  
  
The door opened admitting the young human, "You wanted to see me, ada?"  
  
"That I did my son. I was hoping you would sit and talk with me about your first taste of ranger life." Elrond responded as he motioned for his son to sit on a settee by the window.  
  
The young ranger sat down but remained silent as he recalled the past few months and considered what information he was willing to pass along to his father. Elrond watched his youngest closely and was greatly saddened to see the emotional toll the last months had taken on the young ranger. Eventually the elf lord's patience wore out and he decided to push the ranger into breaking his silence, "My son what troubles you?"  
  
The man didn't even turn to look at his father but instead continued to gaze out into the valley, "Many things."  
  
Elrond gently reached out and tipped the human's chin up so their eyes met, "It helps to share the pain with others, it will make it heal faster." The man just gazed at him impassively so the elf lord tried using the man's childhood name to get through to him. "Estel, what happened out there?"  
  
Elrond's ploy worked and the man's head shot up and he finally met the elf's kind gray eyes with his own troubled eyes, "Estel – me, what kind of hope am I? I couldn't bring hope to the villages which had been burned to the ground by orcs! Ten villages within fifty miles of each other completely destroyed and all we could do for them was bury any remains we found. Then there was the village which had all of its livestock killed by a pack of wolves. When we reached them they were starving to death because the wolves had not only eaten the livestock but scared away the wildlife so there was nothing for them to hunt." The ranger looked down a moment than again met his father's eyes, "I suppose those destroyed villages did have a purpose because although the people were killed the livestock weren't touched and we were able to move them to the starving village."  
  
Elrond seized the glimmer of hope, "Yes, my son those burnt villages did have some use yet but it was you and the other rangers who provided hope to the starving village. If you hadn't been there those people would have continued to starve and would have died an awful death." Elrond gently reached out and stroked the man's face, "We can't help everyone my son and if you don't accept that right now you will be distraught your whole life. A group of men or elves acting alone can't stop the darkness in this world we can only counteract the darkness where we see it and have faith that elsewhere there are other groups which are also fighting against evil. Use the memories of those destroyed villages to fuel your fight against darkness in the hope that a day will come when all of Middle Earth is free from the danger of Sauron's forces." For a moment the man's countenance lightened as he let his father's words settle on his shoulders like a healing cloak but soon despair returned and the elf lord realized there was more troubling his son, "What is it my son, what is still troubling you?"  
  
Aragorn didn't meet his father's eyes, "I killed a man."  
  
For a second Elrond's breath caught in his throat but he quickly recovered and reached out to rest his hand comfortingly on his son's shoulder, "What happened?"  
  
Slowly Aragorn raised his head and when his eyes finally met those of his father he began his tale, "We heard of road bandits who were attacking wagons along the road to Fornost so the rangers decided to use one of the ranger's families as bait. The back of the wagon was packed with rangers and covered with canvas before the wagon headed down the road in hopes of finding the bandits and bringing them to justice. I suppose you could say were lucky because it wasn't long until we encountered the bandits. They were ruthless ada, taking the ranger's daughter captive until the family handed over the goods. The bandit holding the girl was standing right next to where I was hidden so I immediately threw back the canvas and jumped out of the wagon, surprising him enough that I could pull him away from the girl. The bandit and I fought a long time and I kept trying to get him to give himself up but he was so fixated on getting whatever was in that wagon that he refused. Late in the fight he broke left when I was expecting him to break right and I ended up with his sword to my throat. I don't know what happened but the next thing I remember is seeing my dagger sticking out of his stomach. I . . I killed him ada!" Aragorn completed his tale and stared at his hands in stunned silence as if he could still see the other man's blood on his skin.  
  
Elrond slowly approached his son and gently took the man's hands in his own, "You did what you had to my son."  
  
Aragorn looked up at his father shaking his head vigorously and would have pulled away if Elrond didn't tighten his grip. "Ada, this wasn't some fell beast, this was a man!"  
  
Elrond bent his head until he could once again meet the eyes of his son, "Yes it was a man but it was an evil man. It was a man who would rather kill and steal than do an honest day's work. My son I'm proud of your actions not because you killed but because you protected the innocent. There is no greater calling for man or elf than to protect those who are unable to protect themselves. There is a great deal of evil in this world but as long as your heart remains true to the will of the Valar than you will remain worthy of being called hope."  
  
Aragorn collapsed in the open arms of his father and spent long moments resting in the one place he had always found comfort. Finally the ranger lifted his face, "Thank you ada."  
  
Elrond smiled at his son, "You are most welcome. Now come there are many eager to welcome you home and I'm sure your brothers are anxiously awaiting our arrival."  
  
After the celebrating was over Aragorn remained in Imladris for many months while the power of the elves healed his soul. Finally it was time for the ranger to head back out into the wild. As the young ranger waved goodbye to his family he smiled because he knew that no matter what happened to him or what he did while he was away he would always be welcomed by his family who would help him get through all of his struggles.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. Be civil, I love reviews but only if they are stated in a pleasant manner.  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
Lirenel – I'm glad you liked my version of how Aragorn and Arwen ended up with their family in Valinor. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Zammy – Thank you for the kind words my friend. I hope you enjoyed this installment.  
  
Grumpy – This chapter was for you my friend, I hope it lived up to your expectations. I hope you will join me for the next tale I write sometime in September. 


	8. Releasing the Butterflies

Title: The collection is called The Love of a Father.  
The story is called Releasing the Butterflies.  
  
Author: washow  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Elrond is faced with a dilemma upon the return of his youngest son; should he interfere in the lives of his children or should he allow them to do as they see fit.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings nor am I making any profit from this story. Any similarities to other fan fiction are purely coincidental. I tried to remain as true to the books as I could but there may be a few discrepancies. This is not slash but a tale of friendship and family love.  
  
A/N: Due to technical problems with Fan fiction the last chapter didn't get posted until Thursday but I'm sticking to the original plan and giving you chapter 7 today. Chapter 8 and perhaps the last chapter will be posted on Sunday. I'm considering writing a chapter 9 but we'll talk more about that after the next chapter.  
  
Releasing the Butterflies  
  
It was the first day of spring in Imladris and most of the elves were outside taking advantage of the beautiful day. However, not all elves could neglect their duties so tucked away in the interior of the house were two elven lords discussing the defenses of the road to Mithlond. To be honest both of the elves would have rather been outside enjoying the day but because more elves were leaving the shores of Middle Earth everyday it was important to discuss how they could defend themselves along the journey. These elves were in the midst of cataloging the defensible positions along the last hundred leagues of the road when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Glad for a reprieve Elrond called, "enter"  
  
The door opened and a courier from Lorien rushed into the room, bowed respectfully to both lords then handed Elrond a scroll and quickly departed. Elrond cast a worried glance at the Lorien seal on the scroll while wondering what news Galadriel had which required such haste. He opened the message with much apprehension but a few seconds later a huge smile broke out on the lord's face, "Galadriel says Estel has recently spent some time in Lorien and will heading home very shortly." Glorfindel also beamed at this news for the mortal son of Elrond was well loved by all the inhabitants of Imladris. As Elrond continued to read his smile was quickly replace by a frown and he narrowed his eyes as he read the message a second time before handing it to his old friend.  
  
Glorfindel quickly read the message than reached up for the glass of wine Elrond brought him, "They have sealed their betrothal, have they? What are you going to do?"  
  
Elrond took a sip of his wine and sighed, "What can I do? I suppose I could force them to annul the betrothal but I could never change their hearts." Elrond sighed and settled into a chair, "When I first learned of Estel's infatuation thirty years ago I insisted that he go out into the wild and learn about the world of men so he would be prepared to unite them one day. He did what I asked and has traveled around Middle Earth learning about men, aiding them where he could and suffering an incredible number of hardships. He finally returned after thirty years and had the love of his life pledge herself to him. How could I possibly fault him for doing what I asked and finding true love?" Elrond paused and looked out into the gardens, "If only I had made Isildur throw the ring of power into mount doom; Aragorn would not have had to suffer and he wouldn't have fallen in love with my daughter."  
  
Glorfindel shook his head, "You should not regret your choices my friend for every one of them have made you the elf you are now and I for one would have you no other way. We don't have the luxury of knowing what affect our choices will have when we make them, we just have to do the best we can and hope that we did well."  
  
Elrond sighed, "You are right my friend concentrating on the past will get us nowhere but that does not change the fact that Estel has suffered greatly and will continue to suffer until evil is gone from the world. However, I know that marrying Arwen would allow him to find joy and happiness in this world which is why I'll allow them to marry."  
  
Glorfindel looked in surprise at his friend, "I always knew you had a kind heart Peredhil I just never realized the true depth of your love for your children."  
  
Elrond sighed, "I love them more than life itself so if I can make two of them happy by sacrificing my happiness than so be it. Unfortunately the time is not yet right for Aragorn to settle down because I fear a war is coming in which he will need to play an integral role or Middle Earth will fall to the power of Sauron. Therefore I must find a way to keep his mind on the task before him and away from the thoughts of marring my daughter until evil has been destroyed."  
  
Glorfindel smiled at his friend, "I pity you in that task my friend because there is nothing more difficult than turning a heart away from love and toward strife." Elrond just nodded and silently took leave of his friend to contemplate the problem facing him.  
  
It took Elrond many sleepless nights to come up with a way to make Aragorn and Arwen postpone their marriage but he finally found it just hours before Aragorn arrived in Imladris. Elrond was elated when he heard a horse entering the courtyard at full speed because he knew it had to be his youngest son finally coming home. Aragorn was dirty, tired and by the look in his eyes had seen too many gruesome and terrible things but he was home and Elrond wouldn't have it any other way. The elf lord smiled warmly at the ranger before gathering him in a tight embrace. After long moments Elrond pulled back and visually examined his son for injuries.  
  
"I'm fine ada," the ranger laughed.  
  
"Am I that obvious?" the elderly elf inquired.  
  
Aragorn wrapped an arm around the elf and started walking them both to the door, "No but you are that predictable. You have been searching me for injuries since the first time I went out in the wild without you."  
  
"Yes I suppose I have but you and your brothers have given me reason to be observant when you come home." Elrond responded tiredly.  
  
Aragorn laughed again, "I suppose we have but this time I promise you I'm coming home unscathed. Speaking of my brothers, where are the trouble makers?"  
  
"They went with Glorfindel to inspect the defenses on the north end of the valley as there has been increased orc activity in that area. Fear not, they should be home tomorrow and the three of you will be able to torment Imladris with your nonsense. If you are willing I would like us to have dinner alone so you call tell me all about your adventures." The elf lord replied as they reached the entryway of the grand house.  
  
Aragorn bowed, "That would please me very much, I shall see you in the dinning room as soon as I bathe". True to his word the Dúnedain ranger appeared in the dinning room not an hour later freshly washed and looking much refreshed by being in the peaceful valley. Father and son shared a delightful meal than retired to Elrond' study for tales of the ranger's travels and the antics of the elven twins.  
  
Finally during a break in the flow of conversation Elrond broached a subject, which he was loath to bring up. "Galadriel said that you spent some time in Lorien before journeying here."  
  
Aragorn took a deep breath to compose himself and got to the heart of the matter, "You know about the betrothal between Arwen and I?" Elrond nodded and Aragorn continued, "Ada when you first found out about my attraction to Arwen, you said I needed to take on more responsibility and learn about the world outside Imladris. I have done as you asked and traveled across Middle Earth learning things which will help me be a good king. When I returned to Lorien and saw Arwen it was as if our hearts called to each other and when the betrothal was done my heart was at peace like it hasn't been in many a year."  
  
Elrond gently placed his hands on the man's shoulders, "I realize that it was my demands that you should experience more of Middle Earth which sent you wandering the wilds these last few years, and I'm sorry that you had to experience the hardships that you have but I'm not sorry that you now understand the ways of men. I know that you are weary beyond belief in mind, body and spirit and would like nothing better than to settle down and raise a family." Aragorn smiled and nodded before Elrond continued. "I'm afraid I can't let you have those things." Aragorn looked up in shock, "Peace my son, I will allow you to have the hand of my daughter" at this Aragorn beamed, "when you become king of the reunited kingdom." Aragorn's face fell but Elrond continued, "I can not allow my daughter to give up her immortal life for anyone less than the man who is able to reunite the men of middle earth and over come the power of Sauron." Elrond paused and gently reached out to tip the ranger's chin up, "When that day comes I will gladly place her hand in yours although I will find it difficult to leave the two of you behind in Middle Earth but my heart will be lightened by the knowledge of your love".  
  
Aragorn was genuinely touched by the generosity of his father, "Ada if it was in my power I would keep her from loving me"  
  
Elrond reached out and gently caressed the cheek of his youngest, "I know my son but don't regret your love for my sake. I have asked much of you and if my greatest treasure is what you would ask in return than so be it. I wish for nothing more than to see my children happy no matter if they live forever or if they have a mortal lifetime."  
  
The End  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
To all those reading who didn't leave a review – I know you are out there and hope that you like the story. Please feel free to leave questions or comments about the tale.  
  
Allie5 - Feel free to vent about the poor character development. Personally I didn't want to scream but wanted to cry for the injustice of it all. Of course the writers for the movies seemed to degrade the nobility in most characters. I was disappointed but I'll get over it eventually. I'm glad you liked the last chapter even though it was sort of a rerun to you. I would like to write more stories around Elrond but have two problems; one I don't have any ideas right now and two this is a transition time for me and I may be starting a new job soon which will slow down the writing process. All that said it makes me happy to learn you like my writing enough to read another story, thanks so much it makes my day.  
  
Dark Borg Drone - I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well.  
  
Lirenel - I'm glad you liked the chapter. I think it meant a lot for both father and son to go on the first hunting trip together.  
  
Zammy – I'm glad you liked the last chapter mellon nín. I adore Elrond and am happy to learn so many others do as well. Have you ever played that ice breaking game which asks hypothetical questions? Well there is one question about which fictional character would you most like to meet, my choice is Elrond hands down because he is such an incredible elf who would be a joy to spend time with. 


	9. In My Heart

Title: The collection is called The Love of a Father.  
The story is called In My Heart  
  
Author: washow  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: The War of the Ring has been won but not all are happy as it is time for a father to leave two of his children forever. What do you say when it is your last chance to say anything?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings nor am I making any profit from this story. Any similarities to other fan fiction are purely coincidental. I tried to remain as true to the books as I could but there may be a few discrepancies. This is not slash but a tale of friendship and family love.  
  
A/N: Okay this is late and I'm sorry, really sorry. I decided a last minute rewrite was in order yesterday morning and after spending the better part of the day tweaking I just didn't have the energy or desire for a final proof yesterday. So please forgive me for the lateness of this post. Okay now for the promised discussion of additional chapters, well I was planning on asking this post but some people beat me to the punch and have pointed out holes in the timeline, things they would have liked to see a short tale about but I omitted. So if you have something you would like to see me write a short story from Elrond's perspective on please send it in a review and I'll consider writing a story about it (no promises some things just don't want me writing them). So there will be additional stories added to this collection but you will not see the next one until next Sunday. Why so long you may ask when the stories are short. That is a valid question and the answer is I'm obsessive, after I write a story I completely rewrite it than revise twice, proof than post. That takes a lot of time considering the fact that my plate is pretty full right now. So enough babbling and on with the tale.  
  
In My Heart  
  
The War of the Ring was over and the people of Middle Earth were more light- hearted and carefree than they had been in many years. However, every victory has it's price and in this instance the price was the fading of the three elven rings which in turn put an unbearable strain upon those who wore the rings. Therefore the bearers were about to sail for Valinor before the strain destroyed them which was why Elrond was now standing on a bluff which overlooked the sea on one side and a vast portion of Middle Earth on the other side. Elrond sighed as his eyes scanned the horizon before him and he began to recall his days on Middle Earth; his mother telling he and Elros how much she loved them before she left the last time, Elros telling him that he was choosing a mortal life and than many years later watching as his twin took his last breath, meeting Celebrìan and nervously asking Celeborn for her hand in marriage, the birth of all three of his children, Celebrìan being rescued from the orcs and the subsequent heartbreak, Aragorn and Gilraen joining the household, Aragorn joining the rangers, learning about the betrothal between Aragorn and Arwen, the council which sent his sons out to battle the evil of Middle Earth, the coronation of his youngest and watching his foster son marry his daughter.  
  
Elrond had endured so many challenges during his time on Middle Earth and yet he found he was reluctant to leave because that meant leaving his children. Yes, the twins would join he and Celebrìan in Valinor when they tired of Middle Earth but Aragorn and Arwen would never be able to make that journey – a fact which broke his heart. The thought that he would never see two of his beloved children again caused him to consider remaining in Middle Earth a while longer however, the constant strain of Vilya quickly reminded him that he needed the healing that Valinor could provide or he would die in front of his children.  
  
Just as he reacquired his resolve to leave he heard a soft voice call, "Ada?" Elrond looked to his left and there coming out of the bushes was a vision of loveliness, his third child - the beautiful Undómiel.  
  
Elrond turned his attention to his daughter, "Arwen". For the longest time those were the only words spoken as Elrond studied the beautiful face of his daughter and was swept away in a sea of memories; an elfling barreling into his study in the middle of an important meeting in order to evade the twin demons who were chasing her, the riding lessons father and daughter both cherished, the heart-stopping anguish which was reflected in her eyes after Celebrìan left and the complete joy which was reflected in those same eyes the day she married Aragorn. Finally Elrond came out of his reverie and gently caressed his daughter's cheek than stroked under her eyes with his thumbs to wipe away her tears but ignored his own. "I'll always love you, Undómiel nothing can change that. I just hope that you will remember me after I'm gone."  
  
Arwen cried even harder, "Ada, do you think I could ever forget you? Just because I love Aragorn it doesn't mean that I don't love you as well. I'll never forget you or mother for you will always be in my heart. I'll tell my children stories about elves and how important their grandfather was to Middle Earth and to their mother. Ada, please tell mother that I have never stopped loving her or thinking about her but I couldn't come because I've found the other half of my heart in Aragorn and so Middle Earth will forever be my home."  
  
Elrond was also crying harder, "I'll tell her and don't worry she would never have you turn against your heart for her sake. Make sure your brothers bring drawings and accounts of the two of you when they come to Valinor ."  
  
Arwen nodded, "I will, I love you ada."  
  
Elrond enveloped her in a tight embrace, "I love you too my Untominal." After several more embraces the father and daughter parted ways and Elrond made his way to the dock where the ship was waiting. Unbeknown to the elf a figure was lurking in the shadows watching as the elf lord made his descent from the bluff to the shoreline. Suddenly Elrond felt the presence of another and looked to his right where in the shadows of the luggage he saw his foster son, "Aragorn".  
  
The simple comment caused the king of Gondor to come out of the shadows which allowed his father to see the tear tracks on his cheeks, "I'm sorry ada."  
  
Elrond quickly moved to his youngest son and enveloped him in a hug, "Oh my son what are you sorry for?"  
  
"I'm sorry I let her fall in love with me and I'm sorry I'm causing you all this pain." The king sobbed, "I wish ... I wish I'd never met her and that she was going with you to live out her immortal days in Valinor."  
  
Elrond just held his son tighter for a moment than pulled away so that he could look in the child's eyes. He gently brushed away his son's tears, "Do you know what I wish? I wish there was enough power in this ring to make you an elf because never has there been an elf that lived as honorably and as true to the will of the Valar as you have done. I am so proud of the man you have become my son and I'm glad you met Arwen because I can't imagine a more worthy person for her to marry. Even if I wasn't leaving both of you here my pain would be just as great because I would still be losing you my wonderful child."  
  
Aragorn shook his head, "I don't think I can do it ada, I don't think I can be king"  
  
Elrond smiled and placed his hands on his son's shoulders, "Yes you can, everyone who knows you has seen the king in you for a very long time now you just have to trust in yourself." As it was nearing departure time father and son clung to each other until finally it was time to leave so Elrond broke the embrace and gave last minute advice to his son, "Never forget that I love you Estel and that you are my son. Remember that I don't regret your marrying my daughter so don't let others convince you that you are unworthy of her sacrifice."  
  
The human just nodded as tears flowed down his cheeks finally he regained the ability to speak, "I love you too ada and I'll never forget you. Thank you for always being there when I needed you."  
  
Elrond gave his son a last hug, "I'll always be there for my son because a part of me will remain in your heart." Then the half-elf turned and boarded the ship and set sail for Valinor leaving behind a part of his heart. As Elrond stood by the railing staring into the sea Glorfindel appeared by his side, "Never give up hope Peredhil. The workings of the Valar are mysterious and impossible to predict, you may yet see them again."  
  
Elrond lifted a tear stained face to his friend, "Even if I don't they will always be in my heart."  
  
The End  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
To everyone reading – thank you for reading my tale I hope you have enjoyed it to this point. As I mentioned above I would appreciate it if you could send me a review with any stories you think I omitted. All new stories will be added in chronological order so pay attention to the summary section to see which chapter is new.  
  
isis whit – I'm glad you liked Elrond's reasoning for delaying the wedding between Aragorn and Arwen. I really disliked the characterization of Elrond in the movies as I think it discredited his nobility which was evident in the books. This is just my very small attempt to set the record straight. Thank you for the review and feel free to send me any suggestions for additions you have.  
  
Grumpy – Thank you for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the expanded addition of the hunting story because I had my doubts that it would work as an independent tale. Yes, Elrond is a tough elf to be able to release his children but perhaps just perhaps he'll find a reward some day. Please send me any suggestions for additions.  
  
Victoria – I'm truly honored by your comments and am so glad you are enjoying my series of short stories centering around Elrond. I too was disappointed with the way Elrond was portrayed in the movie and this was my attempt to educate those who haven't read the books about Elrond's character. I'm glad you think it is close to the books because I tried very hard (even reread the appendix) to make it match while still having some artistic license. I hope you enjoyed this addition to the story originally this was planned to be the last chapter but I have reconsidered and will be adding a story or two (or more). Thank you for your suggestions of additions I will take those into consideration and if I can make them work I'll add them. Thank you for the encouragement on my new job, I don't quite have it yet just a few issues to nail down before I'm willing to accept it. Than of course there will be the hassle of finding a place to live and moving which may slow down the writing for a time but I want to continue just have to get through this transition.  
  
Lirenel - Thank you for the review. It is sad that Elrond had to leave his children behind but I think you probably realized it was for the best when he left. Perhaps the elf will get his just reward some time in the future. Please send me any suggestions for additions.  
  
Deana – Thank you for the review, I'm glad you are enjoying my little collection of stories. I've recently started reading Defying death (I only read finished works anymore) and am enjoying it so far. Thank you for the suggestion of an addition I'll take it into consideration and if I can make it work I'll add it in the not too distant future. If you have any more suggestions don't hesitate to send them to me. 


	10. Rewards

Title: The collection is called The Love of a Father.  
The story is called Rewards  
  
Author: washow  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: It has been said that all sacrifices have their rewards. Will Elrond's reward for his service to Middle Earth be what the elf lord needs most or will he be left unfilled?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings nor am I making any profit from this story. Any similarities to other fan fiction are purely coincidental. I tried to remain as true to the books as I could but there may be a few discrepancies. This is not slash but a tale of friendship and family love.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry this is late. I tried to get it out on Sunday but everything has come crashing down on my head this past week and I just couldn't get it done. I truly am sorry and hope that everyone has stuck around for this installment but I understand if some people have given up on me getting this posted. I will be adding one more story to this collection and than will be posting a related story separately. The next story will be added will not be chapter 10 but will be placed in chronological order so in the summary pay attention to chapter number to be able to find the new material. I have to tell you it will be up on a certain day due to the uncertainty of my life right now but I'll shoot for Sunday again although there is a possibility I won't be able to make that deadline.  
  
Beware: This tale is very loosely based on the appendix of Return of the King. If you are a strict book-verse only person do not read this story!!  
  
Rewards  
  
It was early morning and all the inhabitants of Valinor were still peacefully sleeping all that is except for one, Elrond hadn't been able to sleep for days because of the deep melancholy he had found himself in since Legolas arrived on the last ship from Middle Earth with nobody but the dwarf at this side. Yes, it had been foolish but part of him hoped to see his daughter and foster son walk off that ship but instead he had received the heart wrenching news that his children were dead or dying. Legolas had told him how Aragorn had decided to be buried in the same manner as Boromir so had been laid to rest in a replica of the Lorien boat and was set a drift in the Anduin. Elrond shut his eyes against the anguish as he recalled what Legolas had spoken of next, how Arwen was so consumed with her grief that she had run out into the river and climbed into the boat so she could die in her beloved's arms. While Elrond's mind wandered the paths of the recent past his feet took him to the top of one of the many bluffs that overlooked the sea. When Elrond came out of his musings enough to be aware of his surroundings he bowed his head momentarily in memory of his children than he looked to the sky and shouted out his anger. "How could you? How could you give them to me to love and cherish only to separate them from me for eternity? What have I done to deserve this? I did all you asked, I suffered so that Middle Earth would flourish, is this how I am to be repaid?"  
  
When Elrond was finally able to gain control of his emotions he headed back toward the house where he knew his wife would be waiting. He smiled as he thought of his beloved, Celebrìan was his reason for living and the only being who knew the torment he suffered because of the loss of his children. Everyday since Legolas had arrived without Aragorn and Arwen Elrond had wondered the woods and everyday Celebrìan was waiting for him when he got back with a kind word and a cup of tea. On his way home Elrond always went by the dock subconsciously hoping to see a ship sitting there with his two missing children on board. He was about to head for home when he spotted an object floating offshore. At first the object was too far away to discern what it was but as the elf lord watched the object was caught in a long shore current and brought close enough for him to see that it was a small boat. As Elrond watched the boat drift along the shore suddenly an urge overcame him and he waded out and pulled the boat to shore. When the boat was securely anchored on the sand Elrond turned to investigate his find and saw that there was a cargo covered with cloaks in the bottom of the boat. The elf lord got the shock of his life when he pulled back the cloaks because there before him were his two missing children. Aragorn looked old and careworn by the rule of a kingdom and raising a family while Arwen remained the beautiful elf she had always been. Elrond took a shuttering breath and dropped to his knees as angry tears flowed down his face. He shouted to the sky, "Why?! Why are you taunting me? Why show me this now?" Emotionally exhausted Elrond rested his head on the edge of the boat while overhead there was a bright flash of light. Elrond was still crying out his despair when suddenly there was a gentle touch on his arm, "Ada why do you weep?"  
  
Elrond looked up and was astonished to find his daughter's bright eyes gazing back at him. He gently touched her face, "Arwen, my beautiful daughter is this truly you or is this only a figment of my imagination?"  
  
The former elf put her hand on top of Elrond's and looked deep into his eyes, "I'm real, this is no hallucination." Elrond blinked back his tears and pulled his daughter tight against him enjoying the sensation of being so close to a treasure he thought lost forever. Finally a quiet question caused them to break the embrace, "Am I dreaming?"  
  
Elrond looked up and was astonished to see a young Estel, not the care worn Aragorn who had been there just moments before but the man as he had been before he started wandering Middle Earth, gazing back at him. Elrond smiled at his daughter than made his way to the young man whose face he gently caressed before enveloping him in a tight embrace. Elrond rested his head on top of Estel's and replied, "No, my son this is no dream this is Paradise." Eventually father and son broke their embrace and all three reunited family members started toward the settlement. As they walked the shock wore off and Aragorn asked the question which had been plaguing him since he woke, "How is this possible? We should be dead ada not walking with you in Valinor."  
  
Elrond was speechless at his son's blunt statement and was trying to come up with an answer when suddenly a figure came out of the shadows, "It is a gift from the Valar young one, don't question it just say thank you."  
  
All three turned toward the voice and Aragorn and Arwen exclaimed, "Glorfindel!" The ancient elf held his arms open and both of the young ones ran to him as they had when they were children. Glorfindel held the pair snugly against his chest and cherished the presence of two he had helped raise and thought he would never see again. He closed his eyes and allowed the tears to flow beneath his eyelashes and down his cheeks as he said a silent word of thanks for the return of Elrond's children.  
  
When Glorfindel opened his eyes he saw his friend looking at him in astonishment. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow and Elrond to mouthed a question to his friend, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Glorfindel smiled widely at his friend and mouthed back, "Watching over you." Glorfindel's smile widened as he watched understanding settle on his friend's face. Elrond finally realized that he had never been as alone on those early morning wanderings as he thought because his oldest friend had once again been watching out for him and ready to lend a hand at the slightest indication of need. The ancient elf held the embrace a moment longer than pulled back from his charges, "I do believe we should be getting home because there are many others who will be anxious to see you."  
  
Estel's head came up and he met the eyes of the golden haired elf lord, "others?"  
  
Elrond laughed at the naivety of his youngest son, "Yes Estel others, did you think Glorfindel and I were the only elves on Valinor? Your brothers are here as is Legolas" than Elrond looked at his daughter, "and your mother."  
  
The eyes of the two newcomers lit up with this information and they immediately began pulling the elf lords toward the settlement just as they each had done when they were young and anxious to get to a surprise. When they finally reached the place where the Imladris elves dwelled, the children (as that was what they were thought of by the elf lords) were astonished to learn it was a perfect replica of the house they had both grown up in. Elrond smiled at the two wide-eyed children, "Did you think I could live anywhere else?" Just as the pair were about to retort a new voice joined the conversation from the far side of the house, "Ada is that you? Mother was sending us to get you because breakfast is on the table" The elf lords quickly gesturing for the young ones to stay put a moment then rounded the dwelling before the twins could ruin the surprise. When the elf lords appeared Elrohir asked, "What took you so long?"  
  
Elrond tried to maintain his impassive façade, "I found something interesting on the beach and needed Glorfindel to give me a hand bringing it home."  
  
Elladan showed everyone present that some things never change, "You were delayed because of something you found on the beach! Mother has been worried, ada!"  
  
Elrond just smiled at the protective nature of his oldest, "I think you may agree with me that this find was worth the delay and accompanying worry to your mother."  
  
Elrond motioned for the two hiding around the side of the house to come out but before they had a chance Elladan was displaying his stubborn streak, "Ada I don't think any drift wood is worth . . ." The elder twin stopped cold when he spied the two individuals who had just come around the corner. While Elladan stood staring Elrohir quickly crossed the distance to his lost siblings and enveloped them both in a tight embrace. Several moments later Elladan came out of his shock and ran to his siblings pulling the new comers into his own arms and crying his joy into their hair. Finally Elrond felt the need to break up the reunion because his beloved was surely becoming more and more worried the longer they were away, "If you two are finished with your attempt to suffocate our discoveries I believe we should go to breakfast before Celebrìan sends every elf in the hall to look for us." The twins nodded and wrapped an arm around a lost sibling before happily following their father and mentor into the house. At the entrance to the dining hall Elrond motioned for the children to wait in the passage a few moments while he and Glorfindel went in to set up the surprise.  
  
When Celebrìan saw her beloved enter the hall she quickly crossed the distance between them, "What took you so long? I was getting worried."  
  
Elrond smiled, "I found something we had thought lost and I have brought it back to you." Celebrìan looked quizzically at Elrond to which he gave a non-committal shrug and gestured to the door which had just opened allowing Arwen, her brothers and husband to enter the hall. Time stood still as mother and daughter studied each other than suddenly the spell was broken and they ran into each others arms where they cried out their joy. Finally the pair separated and Elrond stepped forward and took his wife's hand, "Now my dear I'd like to introduce you to your third son" Elrond gently turned his wife around and there before her was a young human with dark shoulder length hair and a smile that lit up the room.  
  
Celebrìan stood mesmerized by this man who was able to help her family find hope, capture her daughter's heart, and reunite the men of Middle Earth. Estel however had control of his actions and quickly moved in front of her and bowed low, "My lady, it is a great honor to finally meet you."  
  
The formal greeting broke Celebrìan out of her reverie and she quickly pulled the young man into her arms. It took only a moment for Estel to relax in this elf's arms and soon they were happily embracing each other. Finally Celebrìan controlled her tears enough to mutter in the young one's ear, "Mother you must address me as mother my child."  
  
Estel smiled widely at his new found mother and embraced her again. When they broke the second embrace Celebrìan gestured to Arwen and the twins and soon she was happily surrounded by all of her children. Elrond stood next to his old friend watching the reunion with a huge smile on his face which prompted Glorfindel to inquire, "Have you finally found happiness my friend?"  
  
Elrond beamed back, "Aye my friend, my heart is finally whole."  
  
While the elf lords were conversing a robbed figure slowly moved out of the shadows and made his way to stand directly behind the half elf, "Tell me my friend was the sacrifice worth the reward?"  
  
Elrond and Glorfindel turned at the sudden intrusion and Glorfindel greeted the new comer, "Mithrandir, what a surprise."  
  
The Istari bowed in greeting to the two elves, "I heard you had some unexpected guests and thought I would join in the fun." Than the wizard turned toward Elrond , "So I ask again was the sacrifice worth the reward?" Elrond cocked an eyebrow at the wizard so Mithrandir elaborated, "My friend did you think all those challenges which were bestowed on you in Middle Earth would have no benefit to you in the end. You and your family have sacrificed much for the survival of Middle Earth and IIúvatar thought this would be a just reward. So once again my friend was it worth it?"  
  
Elrond stood gazing at his family and murmured, "Most definitely my friend, most definitely."  
  
Mithrandir gave the elf a small shove forward, "Than go join them while you can because I have it on good authority that a wood elf, a dwarf, three hobbits and most of the population of Valinor are heading this way."  
  
Elrond quickly crossed the distance to his family and joined in the happy group hug. Soon the "guests" Mithrandir spoke of started to appear and led to a week long celebration of the arrival of two who were though to be dead. After the festivities were finished Elrond Peredhil was left with the best gift of his long life, his entire family together for eternity.  
  
The End  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
First I would like to thank all of those who have been reading but haven't left a response. I hope you have been enjoying my collection of tales and terribly sorry for the delay.  
  
Allie5 - Smiles, apparently it is true and great minds think alike. As you can see I too believe that the family would be reunited in Valinor. I'm sorry you had to wait so long but I hope it was worth it.  
  
Zammy – I was so happy to hear from you Mellon nin. I'm glad you enjoyed the last installment and hope you found this one just as enjoyable.  
  
Grumpy - I hope fanfiction is working well for you today I swear it is the bain of both writers and readers from time to time. I hope you enjoyed this installment and I'm very sorry about the wait. I like your ideas but I'm not sure I can make this work for this collection of stories. If it is alright with you I'll sit on them for awhile and maybe in a few weeks they will manifest themselves in their own separate story.  
  
Lirenel – Thank you for reading and I'm very sorry for the wait. I hope you found this installment agreeable with you, it is slightly different from your interpretation but I hope it was enjoyable. 


End file.
